You Are My Hero
by CandyChan Uzumaki
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, anggota team khusus dari Amerika harus kembali ke Korea atas permintaan Menteri China untuk menjaga sang anak. Disana Baekhyun menemukan kembali apa yang tak pernah dia miliki sebelumnya. ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo dll (This Is GS, GS for Uke!)
1. Chapter 1

**You Are My Hero**

 **By ChandyChan Uzumaki**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Park Chanyeol and Other (THIS IS GS)**

 **Genre : drama, romance, dan yang lain**

 **Warning : typos, cerita absurd, tulisan tidak EYD, sekali lagi INI FF GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Read...**

Baekhyun baru mendaratkan kakinya di Korea sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Setelah sekian lama, mungkin sekitar 18 tahun, berada di Amerika, akhirnya gadis mungil itu kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Tidak. Ini bukanlah kemauannya sendiri untuk kembali ke Korea, namun karena sebuah misi yang diunsuri oleh sebuah paksaan, Baekhyun harus datang kemari. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin menolak misi ini. Toh dia sudah tak punya sanak saudara lagi di Korea. Namun dengan seenak jidatnya sang atasan, Mr. Jason, meminta dia untuk datang ke Korea atas permintaan dari menteri luar negeri China yang berada di Korea. Menteri itu meminta seseorang untuk mengawal anaknya dan Mr. Jason merekomendasikan Baekhyun.

Awalnya Baekhyun menentang hal ini. Bulan ini adalah jatah liburnya yang baru dia dapatkan setelah sekian lama ditunda. Dan dengan seenaknya atasannya itu justru memberinya sebuah tugas. Padahal Baekhyun sudah merencanakan semua kegiatan yang akan dia lakukan untuk mengisi liburannya selama dua bulan ini. Baekhyun ingin pergi ke Thailand, Indonesia lalu ke Eropa semacam Itali atau Belanda. Ya, Baekhyun butuh refreshing untuk menjernihkan otaknya kali ini.

Namun semuanya hancur ketika Mr. Jason menyuruh Baekhyun datang keruangannya. Dan dengan santainya lelaki tambun itu berkata,

"Aku menugaskanmu untuk datang ke Korea. Menteri Luar Negeri China memintamu untuk mengawasi anaknya yang bersekolah di Korea."

What the fuck? Jika saja Baekhyun tidak ingat kalau Mr. Jason adalah atasannya, gadis mungil itu pasti sudah melayangkan tinjunya. Bagaimana mungkin atasannya itu tega pada Baekhyun? Kenapa bukan Brian, Tao atau Suho saja yang mereka tugaskan? Kenapa malah dirinya sih?

"Brian dan Suho ada misi lain yang harus mereka kerjakan. Sedangkan Tao, kau tahu sendiri jika kemampuan berbahasa Koreanya masih standart. Dia akan mengalami kesulitan disana. Sedangkan kau, kau adalah orang asli Korea meskipun kau sudah lama berada di Amerika. Aku tidak meragukan lagi kemampuanmu berbahasa Korea. Jadi aku memilihmu untuk melaksanakan misi ini."

Mungkin jika menghajar atasan itu diperbolehkan, Baekhyun akan menghajarnya. Tapi sekali lagi, dia pasti akan kena detensi. Kemungkinan kecilnya dia bisa dikeluarkan dari Tim Khusus dan paling parah Baekhyun malah diberhentikan selamanya dari dunia kemiliteran.

Akhirnya dengan berat hari Baekhyun pun menerima misi itu. Dia berbenah semua keperluan yang mungkin dia perlukan nanti di Korea dibantu oleh Tao. Mereka –Baekhyun, Tao, Suho dan Brian- adalah teman satu tim yang dijuluki Team 205. Mereka sudah bersama selama lebih dari 4 tahun, jadi sudah tak diragukan lagi kekompakan tim mereka.

Dan seminggu setelah pembicaraannya dengan Mr. Jason, atau bisa dikatakan hari ini, Baekhyun berangkat ke Korea. Mr. Jason juga menyerahkan sebuah map yang berisi surat-surat yang mungkin dibutuhkan Baekhyun, sebuah ATM, dan kunci apartemen. Mr. Jason tidak setega itu untuk membiarkan Baekhyun hidup kesusahan meskipun di negara kelahirannya itu. Karena Mr. Jason tahu Baekhyun tak punya keluarga disana.

Namun sebelum berpisah tadi, Mr. Jason sempat mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun bingung sampai sekarang.

"Jika kau menemukan sesuatu disana, kuharap itu tak akan mengejutkanmu. Kami semua menyayangimu dan tak ingin terjadi sesuatu terjadi padamu. Ingat! Kami akan selalu membuka tangan kami jika kau ingin kembali."

Baiklah, apa maksud semua itu? Apa mungkin Mr. Jason meragukan kerja Baekhyun? Bisa dibilang Baekhyun menerima misi ini dengan terpaksa, tapi Baekhyun tetap akan melaksanakannya dengan profesional. Baekhyun akan tetap berada di Korea selama 40 hari, sesuai dengan perjanjian yang diajukan oleh Menteri China itu. Sekeras apapun kehidupan disana nanti, Baekhyun tetap akan bertahan.

"Permisi Nona. Apa anda datang dari Amerika?"

Lamunan Baekhyun terbuyar saat ada seorang lelaki berseragam menyapanya. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihatnya. Makhlum saja, Baekhyun dalam posisi duduk dan lelaki itu lumayan tinggi jadi Baekhyun harus mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah orang itu.

"Iya." jawabnya.

"Ah syukurlah. Saya adalah utusan Tuan Xi. Beliau meminta saya agar menjemput anda di bandara. Mari, saya akan mengantar anda ke apartemen anda sekarang." ucap lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kemudian mengikuti langkah lelaki tadi yang sudah berjalan duluan sambil mendorong kopernya.

Selama diperjalanan merekapun berkenalan. Lelaki tadi bernama Cha Hakyeon. Dia berusia 3 tahun lebih tua daripada Baekhyun. Hakyeon adalah tangan kanan Tuan Xi sehingga dia banyak tahu tentang anak menteri itu.

Hakyeon juga memberikan beberapa foto yang berisikan foto anak Tuan Xi dengan beberapa temannya. Ah, sebenarnya misi Baekhyun tidak terlalu sulit. Dia hanya perlu menjaga anak Tuan Xi itu selama 40 hari kedepan. Saat ini hubungan China dan Korea sedang tidak baik karena ada beberapa oknum yang ingin mengadu domba kedua pihak negara. Baekhyun tak harus dekat dengat Luhan, dia hanya perlu menentukan jarak agar anak itu bisa dalam pengawasannya.

"Nona Luhan tidak suka dikawal oleh bodyguard. Dia akan kabur jika melihat satu orang saja berseragam pengawal berada di dekatnya. Nona Luhan sangat pintar membuat orang-orang kelimpungan." jelas Hakyeon yang masih fokus menyetir.

Baekhyun masih menatap foto itu satu persatu. Gadis bernama Xi Luhan itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut cokelat mudanya. Matanya berbinar setiap kali dia tersenyum. Dan juga senyuman itu mampu membuat hati siapapun meleleh. Bukannya Baekhyun memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang, tapi sungguh jika dia seorang lelaki pasti Baekhyun akan mudah terpesona oleh Luhan.

"Apa dia suka melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Hakyeon menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu rambu berubah menjadi warna merah. "Terkadang. Mungkin pengaruh pergaulan juga. Teman-teman nona Luhan rata-rata suka keluar malam." Hanyeon kembali melajukan mobilnya, lalu kembali berbicara. "Nona Luhan akan menyelinap dengan mudah tanpa ketahuan penjaga rumah. Mereka baru menyadarinya saat akan memanggil nona untuk makan malam."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Luhan hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya yang sangat jarang di rumah. Tentu saja gadis itu mudah untuk kabur. Mengelabuhi pelayan bukanlah hal yang sulit. Setidaknya itulah kemampuan yang Baekhyun miliki. Mungkin Luhan juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Tak selang beberapa lama mereka memasuki area apartemen yang akan ditempati oleh Baekhyun. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Hakyeon membantu Baekhyun utuk membawa kopernya.

"Tuan Xi sudah meletakkan beberapa perabotan di dalam apartemen ini. Beliau merasa tidak enak saat bosmu menolak ketika beliau ingin membelikanmu apartemen." kata Hakyeon.

"Astaga. Kenapa Tuan Xi harus repot-repot? Toh aku tak akan lama berada disini." Baekhyun merasa tak enak.

"Tuan Xi merasa sangat beruntung ketika kau menerima permintaanya. Beliau hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saat Hakyeon menjelaskan semuanya. Mereka masuk ke dalam lift, Hakyeon menekan tombol angka 5.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau hanya membawa 1 koper? Apa ini cukup?" tanya Hakyeon heran. Meskipun Baekhyun seorang prajurit tapi dia tetap wanita, jadi Hakyeon pikir Baekhyun juga mempunyai banyak barang yang harus tas ransel yang dibawa Baekhyun pasti juga tak berisi banyak barang.

"Itu sudah cukup kok. Akan repot jika membawa banyak barang." jawab Baekhyun santai.

Hakyeon mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun benar-benar berbeda dari beberapa wanita yang dia temui. Di hari pertama pertemuan mereka, gadis ini tidak jaim sekalipun. Dia tak malu memperlihatkan sifatnya sehari-hari.

Kini mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah kamar. 205. Baekhyun sampai heran bagaimana bisa nomor kamar apartemennya sama dengan nama timnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Semoga kau nyaman di tempat ini." Hakyeon menyodorkan koper Baekhyun pada gadis itu.

"Ne. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku."

"Jaga diri." Hakyeon tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Baekhyun memilih untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya. Jujur saja dia ingin tidur diatas tempat tidur yang empuk untuk meluruskan otot-ototnya yang sakit.

.

.

.

Seoul University. Universitas yang menjadi salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea. Dengan bangunan yang megah, properti memadahi dan pendidikan yang menjamin. Membuat beberapa orang memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikan disini. Universitas yang diisi mayoritar orang kaya dan hanya beberapa mahasiswa beasiswa. Namun tetap saja, mereka mempunyai kepintaran diatas rata-rata.

Ada sebuah geng yang begitu terkenal disini. Bahkan kepopuleran mereka sudah menyebar hampir di seluruh penjuru Korea. Berterima kasihlah pada internet yang dapat dengan cepat menyebarkan informasi tentang geng yang berisi lelaki tampan ini.

Mereka dikenal sebagai geng Phoenik. Geng yang berisi 4 lelaki tampan, kaya, dan anak dari orang yang berpengaruh di Korea. Kris si wajah tampan yang menguasai 4 bahasa, Chanyeol si tiang listrik yang mempunyai senyuman menawan, Kai si playboy dengan smirk mematikan, dan Sehun maknae berwajah datar. Mereka semua memiliki fans yang sangat banyak.

Meskipun begitu tak banyak anak yang bisa dekat dengan mereka. Hanya beberapa saja. Seperti Luhan, Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Hanya ketiga gadis itulah yang bisa dengan santainya berada di dekat Phoenik.

Seperti hari ini. Mereka berkumpul di kafetaria untuk mengisi jam kosong. Seperti biasanya. Melakukan permainan gila ataupun membicarakan hal-hal tak penting lainnya.

"Mereka itu benar-benar curang. Sudah tahu Yejin belum menjatuhkan bendera tapi mereka sudah menancap gas." gerutu Kai.

"Mereka kan memang suka begitu. Semaunya sendiri. Mereka itu iri pada kita." sahut Chanyeol.

Mereka tengah membicarakan tentang balap motor tadi malam. Dimana Kai melawan Yongjoo anak buah Daehan dan Kangnam anak buah Ilhoon. Daehan dan Ilhoon adalah musuh dari geng Phoenik. Entah dalam urusan balap, wanita ataupun hal yang lain. Ketiga geng ini memang mempunyai hubungan yang sangat buruk.

"Sudahlah jangan bicarakan hal itu! Membuatku malas saja." Kris kembali meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain? Ya setidaknya untuk mengisi kejenuhan kita hari ini." usul Kai.

Namun justru mendapat tatapan aneh dari yang lain. Selama ini semua ide permainan yang diusulkan oleh Kai termasuk golongan yang aneh. Sedikit bingung bagaimana anak berkulit tan itu bisa mendapat ide-ide gila.

"Aku tidak mau ikut. Kalian pasti akan melakukan hal gila." kata Luhan yang diangguki oleh Yixing dan Kyungsoo.

"Benar. Kami tidak mau terlibat masalah lagi." kata Yixing.

Terakhir mereka mengikuti permainan gila Kai, mereka mendapat hukuman dari dosen Jung. Mereka harus menyalin buku sejarah tentang Korea yang menghabiskan waktu seminggu.

"Tenang. Kali ini tidak akan aneh kok." Kai mencoba membujuk teman-temannya kembali.

"Memangnya permainan bagaimana?" tanya Kris.

"Begini. Kita adu panco. Siapa yang kalah harus melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh pemenang. Bagaimana?"

Ketiga lelaki yang ada disana terlihat berpikir. Tak ada salahnya tentang ide Kai. Bahkan mereka bisa saling mengerjai. Sedangkan ketiga gadis yang lain hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Mereka tidak mau ikut campur dalam permainan ini.

"Oke. Aku setuju." kata Chanyeol.

"Aku juga. Bagaimana denganmu Sehun?" Kris bertanya pada Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Tak masalah." jawabnya santai.

Dan permainan adu panco itupun dimulai. Yang pertama kali main adalah Sehun dan Kai. Keduanya saling bersiap-siap. Kemudian meletakkan tangan diatas meja dengan posisi saling bertautan.

"Oke, Kita mulai acara ini." Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan mereka. Kemudian melepaskannya tanda dimulai permainan.

Sehun dan Kai terlihat sama-sama mengerahkan kekuatan. Sesekali tangan mereka mencondong seolah akan kalah. Namun tak lama kemudian tangan Kailah yang roboh ditindih oleh tangan Sehun.

"Ahhhh." desah Kai kesal.

"Kau benar-benar payah." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Diamlah! Bukannya menyemangati malah mengejek." kata Kai kesal.

Kyungsoopun menjitak kepala Kai gemas. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya itu malah membentaknya?

"Yak! Sakit tahu!" bentak Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Kau tak terima?" Kyungsoo melotot marah pada Kai. Kai hanya menelan ludah gugup. Kyungsoo memang gadis yang manis, tapi dia akan berubah menjadi singa yang kelaparan ketika sedang marah.

"Aish baiklah. Apa hukumanku sekarang?"Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang terlihat santai di depannya.

"Mudah saja. Kerjakan tugasku dari Mrs. Angeline." jawab Sehun.

Bola mata Kai melotot horor. Tugas dari Mrs. Angeline? Apa Sehun gila? Bahkan Kai tidak terlalu menguasai bahasa inggris jadi bagaimana dia bisa mengerjakannya?

"Tapi Sehun, kau te..."

"Kau tidak mungkin menolakkan? Kau sendiri yang mengajukan permainan ini." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kai.

"Kau pengecut jika tak mau menuruti." Luhan ikut memanas-manasi.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Karena tak mau dipanggil pengecut, terpaksa Kai menerima ttantangan itu.

"Selanjutnya, Kris dan Chanyeol."

Permainan kedua dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol. Kris yang terlalu gengsi mengakui kekalahannya mengelak jika dia sedang tak mood. Tapi tetap saja tak ada yang percaya. Hukuman bagi Kris adalah nanti malam mereka akan berpesta di Paradise Club dan Kris yang membayarnya. Tak terlalu masalah mengingat Kris mempunyai uang banyak. Mungkin maksudnya ayahnya Kris yang mempunyai uang banyak.

Kemudian ronde terakhir anatara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kedua lelaki iki saling berhadapan dan melemparkan pandangan tajam. Seolah mengintimidasi lawannya agar naylinya menciut.

"Kau akan kalah." geram Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau yang akan kalah hyung."

Dan permainan itu kembali dimulai. Kali ini Kai lah yang jadi wasitnya. Kedua lelaki itu saling mengerahkan kekuatan mereka. Sama-sama tak ada yang mau mengalah. Bahkan anak-anak yang tadinya sedikit kini tambah banyak. Ingin melihat siapa yang terkuat diantara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Mereka saling bersorak menyerukan nama idola masing-masing. Menyemangati agar idola mereka tidak kalah.

Namun namanya permainan pasti ada yang kalah dan ada yang memang. Dan permainan kali ini dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu bersorak senang bersama para fansnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menatap datar hyungnya yang kekanak-kanankan ini.

"Baikklah tenang ! Tenang! Biar Chanyeol hyung menentukan hukuman untuk Sehun." Kai meminta semua yang ada disana untuk tenang.

Chanyeol kembali duduk dengan sebuah senyum yang menurut Sehun sangat mengerikan. Sehun yakin jika Chanyeol merencanakan hal yang sangat buruk.

"Apa maumu hyung?" tanya Sehun kesal.

"Tenanglah Sehun-ah! Aku tidak akan menghukummu terlalu berat kok." jawab Chanyeol eraya tertawa.

"Jangan melakukan hal gila Chanyeol!" ingat Luhan. Bagaimanapun Luhan tak mau lelaki yang diam-diam disukainya ini dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja! Ini benar-benar gampang kok." kata Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan!" pinta Yixing.

"Jadi, nanti siapa wanita pertama yang masuk melalui pintu kafetaria itu, kau harus menciumnya."

Semua orang yang ada disana memelototkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau gila?" protes Sehun kesal.

"Benar. Bagimana jika yang muncul adalah dosen?" Kris ikut tak setuju.

"Jangan macam-macam Park!" pekik Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Oh ayolah guys. Sehun tak harus mencium bibirnya kok. Bisa pipi, kening atau tangan. Ini bukan hal yang susah dilakukan kok." kata Chanyeol yang tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya.

Setelah dilakukan debat yang cukup sengit, Sehunpun akhirnya menyetujuinya. Dengan syarat tak harus mencium bibir. Luhan juga harus menahan kesalnya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Chanyeol itu tahu jika Luhan menyukai Sehun, lalu bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menyuruh Sehun mencium orang lain sih? Sedangkan para fans Sehun pada penasaran. Siapa kira-kira yang beruntung akan dicium oleh sang pangeran ini.

Merekapun sama-sama menunggu. Berdoa dengan berbeda-beda dibatin mereka. Seperti contohnya Kai yang berdoa yang muncul adalah Mrs. Angeline sehingga Sehun bisa digampar. Dan Sehun yang berdoa supaya yang muncul adalah seorang wanita yang cantik.

Tak tak tak...

Bunyi gesekan sepatu dengan lantai yang biasanya tak terdengar kini seolah menjadi bunyi yang paling keras. Bercampur dengan suara degup jantung mereka yang berdegup kencang.

Disana. Seorang gadis mungil dengan pakaian santai dan sebuah kertas ditangannya. Rambut hitamnya diikat ponytail sedangkan poninya jatuh menutupi kening.

Senyum Sehun mengembang. Doanya terkabul. Setidaknya dia mencium gadis SMA yang mungkin baru akan masuk kuliah hari ini. Dengan santainya lelaki itu berdiri lalu mendekati gadis yang berdiri bingung disana.

Sehun berdiri 2 langkah dari gadis itu. Tinggi gadis itu hanya sebatas dagunya. Membuat Sehun harus membungkuk.

"Em chogi, bisakah kau tunjukan padaku dimana ruang administrasi?" tanya gadis itu.

Sehun tak lekas menjawab. Pandangannya menyusuri gadis yang hanya memakai jeans dan kemeja kotak-kotak itu. Kemudian Sehun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf." ucap Sehun sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibir gadis itu.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun menjalankan misi. Tadinya Baekhyun bingung harus memakai baju bagaimana. Maksudnya, Baekhyun tak pernah masuk ke dalam universitas. Setelah lulus Senior High School dia langsung melanjutkan ke akademi kemiliteran. Dan selama di akademi Baekhyun selalu memakai seragam. Jadi Baekhyun sedikit bingung apa yang harus dipakainya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih memakai jeans panjang dan kemeja kotak-kotak. Tampil rapi adalah kesan yang baik diawal pertemuan. Tak lupa dia juga mengikat rambutnya yang mulai panjang lagi. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus memotong rambut itu lagi. Rambut panjang kadang terlalu merepotkan.

Kemudian Baekhyun berangkat dengan bus. Selama diperjalanan Baekhyun menerka-nerka bagaimana kehidupannya nanti. Apa yang harus dia lakukan dan apa yang tidak boleh dia lakukan. Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang serampangan, dia selalu memikirkan rencananya matang-matang.

"Baiklah. Aku harus bertemu direkturnya lalu masuk kelas. Itu saja." gumannya.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Berjalan disalah satu koridor seraya memperhatikan sekeliling. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah kertas yang berisi denah sekolah ini.

"Aishh dimana sih letak kantor administrasi itu?" gerutunya kesal. Pasalnya Baekhun sudah berjalan sekitar 30 menit dan dia belum menemukan tempat itu. Percuma saja dia bertanya, karena tak ada yang dengan serius mau menjawabnya. Beberapa malah membohongi Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan arah toilet. Kalau saja Baekhyun tak ingat dia sedang menyamar, dia sudah akan meledakkan gedung ini.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang tak sabaran. Tapi jika terus-terusan dipermainkan seperti ini tentu saja dia kesal. Apa mereka tak tahu jika Baekhyun itu capek? Hah tentu saja mereka tak tahu.

"Aku haus." keluhnya.

Saat melihat papan penunjuk dimana letak kafetaria, Baekhyupun mengikuti petunjuk itu. Sesekali dia melemparkan pandangannya di sekeliling. Keningnnya berkerut menyadari jika banyak perempuan yang memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka.

"Apa mereka tak kedinginan?" pikirnya.

Tapi Baekhyun memilih tak peduli. Gadis itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kafetaria. Senyumnya berkembang ketika melihat pintu yang didepannya ada banner bergambar langkah pasti Baekhyun berjalan. Namun kening Baekhyun kembali berkerut saat menyadari jika kafetaria terlalu sunyi. Bukankah tadi terlihat banyak anak yang masuk kesana? Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Insting siaganya langsung muncul. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa cepat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat bingung saat mendapati kafetaria yang panuh oleh mahasiswa namun mereka diam. Mereka menatap kearah pintu atau lebih tepatnya sekarang menatap kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat diambang pintu.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa tetap berdiri dengan bodohnya disana. Bahkan saat salah seorang dari mereka, seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat berjalan kearahnya, Baekhyun tetap terdiam. Saat lelaki itu berdiri 2 langkah darinya, Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma lemon yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu.

"Em chogi, bisa kau tunjukan padaku dimana ruang administrasi?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Namun lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Hanya menatapnya dari atas kebawah, membuat Baekhyun risih dan sedikit salah tingkah. Ada apa dengan mereka sih?

Baekhyun cukup terkejut ketika lelaki itu memajukan wajahnya dan berguman maaf. Belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya dia merasakan lelaki itu mencium bibirnya. Ya, tepat dibibirnya yang bahkan belum tersentuh siapapun kecuali sang ayah.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap lucu. Otaknya dengan lambat memproses apa yang saat ini dia alami. Pagi-pagi Baekhyun bangun dan bersiap kuliah, dia hanya sarapan selembar roti tawar dan susu, kemudian dia bingung mencari dimana letak ruang administrasi agar dia bisa cepat sampai di ruang direktur, dan sekarang dia tengah dicium oleh seorang lelaki. Hal gila apa lagi yang akan terjadi?

Baekhyun kembali sadar saat merasakan bibirnya digigit. Dengan kasar Baekhyun mendorong lelaki itu menjauh lalu mundur selangkah.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Baekhyun marah. Tangannya menunjuk kearah lelaki yang kini terjatuh di lantai. Seorang perempuan datang mendekat dan membantu lelaki itu.

"Oh Sehun, Kau tak apa?" tanya perempuan itu yang hanya dijawab gelengan oleh lelaki bernama Sehun itu.

Baekhyun masih menatap horor pada lelaki yang baru saja menciumnya.

"Maafkan ulah anak ini. Kami sedang bermain tadi." perempuan yang membantu Sehun tadi minta maaf pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hampir saja marah-marah saat dia menyadari sesuatu. Bukankah perempuan ini Luhan? Xi Luhan?

"Xi Luhan?" gumannya tak sadar.

"Ne? Kau memanggil namaku?" tanya Luhan. Dia yakin jika perempuan yang baru saja dicium oleh Sehun tadi mengucapkan namanya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari kebodohannya langsung menggeleng.

"Ah tidak. Maksudku bisa kau tunjukkan dimana ruang administrasi? Dari tadi aku mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu.

"Kau mahasiswa baru? Astaga, ayo aku antar saja! Tapi tolong maafkan apa yang sudah dilakukan temanku tadi ya." kata Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia belum benar-benar memaafkan lelaki ini. Seenaknya saja mencium Baekhyun dan sialnya ini ciuman pertama Baekhyun. Bukankah itu termasuk tindakan pelecehan?

"Baiklah ayo aku antar." Luhan segera menarik Baekhyun pergi ketika dia merasakan Baekhyun masih merasa marah pada Sehun. Kyungsoo dan Yixing segera pergi menyusul Luhan dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan anggota Phoenik lainnya menghampiri Sehun yang terdiam disana.

"Wah, kau mencium bocah dibawah umur." komentar Chanyeol.

"Benar. Bahkan kau mencium bibirnya! Apa-apaan itu?" protes Kai karena tadi Sehun sempat menolak mencium bibir. Tapi saat melihat perempuan itu cantik, Sehun malah memutuskan untuk mencium bibir wanita itu.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" Kris menyentuh pundak Sehun yang terus diam mematung.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya. Rasanya berbeda saat aku menciumnya tadi." jawab Sehun tak jelas.

Ketiganya memutar bola mata mereka malas. Love at the first sigh, huh?

"Jangan macam-macam anak kecil!" Kris mendorong pelipis Sehun kemudian berjalan pergi. Diikuti Chanyeol dan Kai yang menatap aneh pada Sehun.

"Yak! Tunggu aku!" Sehun berlari ketika sadar jika dirinya ditinggal oleh ketiga temannya.

.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya Luhan mengantar Baekhyun sampai di ruang administrasi. Gadis cantik itu juga meminta maaf kembali atas apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan membujuk Baekhyun agar mau memaafkan Sehun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Setidaknya hari ini dia belum ingin memukul kepala anak itu. Masih ada hal lain yang ingin dia lakukan yang lebih penting.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi dulu. Kami ada kelas setelah ini." kata Luhan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun." kata Yixing.

"Aku juga. Senang bertemu kalian." ucap Baekhyun tulus.

Setelah Luhan, Yixing dan Kyungsoo pergi, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mengatakan jika dia sudah ada janji dengan sang direktur, Kwon Sajangnim.

Lalu Baekhyun diantar ke ruangan Kwon Sajangnim. Kwon Sajangnim tengah duduk di kursinya sambil mengerjakan sesuatu ketika Baekhyun masuk.

"Anyeonghaseo. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Anggota Pasukan Khusus Amerika yang ditunjuk Xi Sajangnim untuk mengawasi anaknya." Baekhyun memberi hormat ala militer.

Lelaki tua yang masih terlihat tampan itu segera berdiri ketika Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri. Dengan tergesa dia berjalan mendekat dan membalas hormat Baekhyun.

"Kwon Hyunsik imnida. Selamat datang Mayor Baekhyun." ucapnya sedikit terbata.

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya. Menyadari jika Kwon sajangnim sedikit terkejut atas kedatangannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya jika kedatangan saya mengejutkan anda, tapi saya pikir Xi Sajangnim sudah memberitahu anda sebelumnya." kata Baekhyun.

"Benar. Tuan Xi sudah memberi tahu saya. Saya hanya merasa grogi bersama dengan seorang mayor jendral pasukan khusus."

Baekhyun tersenyum makhlum. Dulu dia juga seperti itu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan anggota pasukan khusus. Aura mereka berbeda dengan anggota pasukan lain. Mungkin sekarang Baekhyun memiliki aura itu.

"Tolong bersikap biasa saja! Saya disini hanya sebagai mahasiswa. Bukan sebagai prajurit. Jadi tolong perlakukan saya sama dengan mahasiswa yang lain." ucap Baekhyun.

Kwon sajangnim mengangguk ragu. Dia mengajak Baekhyun duduk di sofa. Lalu menjelaskan dimana kelas Baekhyun nanti. Kelas Baekhyun sudah diatur sedimikan rupa agar sama dengan Luhan tanpa ada orang yang curiga. Baekhyun juga meminta agar Kwon sajangnim merahasiakan identitasnya meskipun dihadapan dosen yang lain. Baekhyun tak ingin penyamarannya terbongkar hanya karena kecerobohan seseorang.

"Baiklah, saya akan meminta guru Song untuk mengantar anda ke kelas sekarang. Selamat datang di Seoul University, semoga anda senang disini."

Baekhyun berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Membalas uluran tangan Kwon sajangnim.

"Terima kasih."

Saat Baekhyun keluar, disana sudah ada seorang guru wanita yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai guru Song. Baekhyunpun mengikuti wanita itu menuju kelas.

Di koridor jalan, Baekhyun mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam ruang kelas yang dia tuju. Tapi mendadak hening ketika dia dan guru Song masuk ke dalam. Beberapa anak lelaki bersiul melihat ada seorang murid baru. Tapi diantar semua Baekhyun bisa melihat Luhan yang tersenyum padanya meskipun awalnya perempuan itu terkejut.

"Saem, kenapa membawa anak SMA kemari? Apa dia tak salah kelas?" tanya seorang lelaki bermata bulat dan bertelinga lebar. Membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Anak SMA?

Gelak tawa mulai terdengar saat lelaki tadi bertanya.

"Diam semuanya! Dan kau Park Chanyeol, dia bukanlah anak SMA. Dia teman baru kalian mulai hari ini." guru Song menatap lelaki itu garang, kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun. "Silahkan kenalkan dirimu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memperkenalkan diri. "Anyeonghaseo, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Senang bertemu kalian." ucapnya kaku.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya seseorang.

"Apa kau dari luar Seoul? Logatmu sedikit aneh."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Tenang dulu! Biar Baekhyun menjelaskan satu persatu." guru Song menginterupsi anak-anak yang kembali ingin bertanya.

"Aku lahir di Seoul tapi aku pindah ke Amerika saat berusia 4 tahun. Umurku 22 tahun sekarang (Usia internasional). Aku baru pindah kesini kemarin. Jadi mohon bantuannya." Baekhyun tersenyum diakhir penjelasannya.

Anak-anak yang lain sedikit terkejut mengetahui usia asli Baekhyun. 22 tahun? Bahkan gadis itu masih cocok menjadi siswa SMP, begitulah pikiran mereka.

"Eh tunggu dulu! Bukankah dia yang dicium Sehun di kafetaria tadi?" tanya seseorang diamping Chanyeol. Yang berambut pirang.

"Ah benar. Dia yang dicium Sehun." sahut Chanyeol, sedikit berteriak.

Anak-anak kemabli riuh dibuatnya. Ada yang tidak suka, ada yang kagum dan ada juga yang ingin mencium Baekhyun. Membuat kepala Baekhyun sedikit pusing karenya.

Tapi guru Song segera menghentikan ocehan mereka. Llau menyuruh Baekhyun agar segera mengambil tempat duduk dan kelaspun dimulai.

"Aku senang kita sekelas. Kau maukan berteman denganku?" Luhan langsung melambaikan tangannya ketika Baekhyun mencari tempat duduk. Menyuruh Baekhyun agar duduk disampinya.

"Tentu saja." jawab Baekhyun senang.

"Kuharap kau senang disini, Baekhyun-ah." kata Yixing.

Baekhyunpun tersenyum. Senang karena dia tak harus bersusah payah agar bisa dekat dengan Luhan. Dia sungguh bersyukur mereka bisa berteman saat Baekhyun baru saja masuk kesini. Sungguh ini pertama kali dia merasa beruntung hari ini.

...

TBC

...

* * *

FF ini aku buat setelah kembali nonton film India yang sangat bagus dan mengharu biru (menurutku sih yaaa...) **Main Hoona**

Terus entah kenapa pengen lah buat cerita macam kek gitu ehehehe

Ah karena aku masih baru, minta kritik dan saran yang membangun ya chingu


	2. Chapter 2

**You Are My Hero**

 **By ChandyChan Uzumaki**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Park Chanyeol and Other (THIS IS GS)**

 **Genre : drama, romance, dan yang lain**

 **Warning : typos, cerita absurd, tulisan tidak EYD, sekali lagi INI FF GS**

 **Happy Read...**

Baru 3 hari Baekhyun berada disini dan sudah sangat dekat dengan Luhan dan teman-temannya. Baekhyun bahkan sudah mulai akrab dengan anggota geng Phoenik. Tapi tetap saja dia menjaga jarak dengan Sehun. Baekhyun masih trauma. Takut jika tiba-tiba saja Sehun menciumnya lagi.

Yixing yang juga seangkatan dengannya adalah gadis yang baik. Dia berasal dari China sama seperti Luhan. Sifat Yixing yang keibuan membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Entah kenapa itu membuat Baekhyun teringat pada Suho yang juga punya sifat hangat seperti Yixing. Lalu Kyungsoo. Diluarnya dia terlihat acuh tapi dia baik. Kyungsoo dua tahun dibawahnya namun juga memiliki sikap yang dewasa. Bahkan Kyungsoo berjanji akan membuatkan Baekhyun makanan yang enak jika Baekhyun mau berkunjung ke rumah gadis bermata bulat itu.

Lalu dua tiang listrik , Chanyeol dan Kris, yang sekelas dengan dirinya. Baekhyun tak tahu dimana letak pesona kedua lelaki itu. Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat mendengar jika mereka berdua pangeran di universitas ini. Bagaimana seorang Chanyeol yang mempunyai sifat aneh dan Kris yang kadang juga bersifat aneh dengan bahasanya yang tak jelas itu bisa menjadi pangeran? Apa mereka terbutakan oleh ketampanan kedua lelaki tiang ini? Oke, Baekhyun akui keduanya memang tampan.

Lalu Kai yang ternyata adalah kekasih Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi Baekhyun harus mengelus dadanya karena terlalu banyak terkejut. Kai itu suka sekali menggoda wanita. Lalu bagaimana bisa berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo? Apa Kai memakai guna-guna? Dan terakhir adalah Sehun yang suka memasang wajah datar. Namun akan berubah saat bersama sahabatnya atau didepannya ada ssgelas bubble tea. Dia akan berubah menjadi anak kecil berusia 5 tahun. Mungkin dia punya kepribadian ganda atau semacamnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa menemukan sisi yang menarik dari mereka. Wajar saja jika Baekhyun heran saat tahu Kyungsoo dan Kai pacaran. Juga yang ternyata Luhan menyukai Sehun. Tak perlu kemampuan khusus yang dimilki oleh Suho (Suho dapat dengan mudah membaca bahasa tubuh seseorang) untuk mengetahui isi hati Luhan. Karena sungguh, sikap Luhat sangat mudah dibaca oleh Baekhyun. Jadi dia tahu jika Luhan menyukai Sehun.

"Baek, kau mau ikut nanti malam?" tanya Luhan saat keempatnya berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Kemana?" Baekhyun ganti bertanya.

"Kita akan ikut Kris dan teman-temannya. Mereka mau balapan motor." jelas Yixing.

"Balap motor?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

Luhan mengangguk. "Kau ikut saja. Daripada di rumah sendirian. Kita semua ikut kok."

"Kau juga harus lihat saat Kai balapan! Dia benar-benar keren! Aku yakin kau akan terpesona olehnya." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau kan belum pernah main kemana-mana. Ikut saja bersama kami." Yixing ikut menimpali.

"Baiklah." akhirnya Baekhyun setuju. Tak ada salahnya ikut mereka. Setahunya, area balapan adalah tempat rawan terjadi kejahatan. Karena itu Baekhyun ikut untuk menjaga Luhan.

"Kami akan menjemputmu jam 8 malam. Tunggu kami di depan apartemenmu. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Luhan, Yixing dan Kyungsoo pun masuk dalam mobil Luhan.

"Kau yakin tak mau diantar?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun menolak tawaran Luhan. Tadi Hakyeon memberitahunya jika ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengannya.

"Baiklah, kami duluan ya." kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Melambaikan tangannya lalu segera menuju halte bus. Hakyeon sudah menunggunya disana. Dan merekapun segera meluncur ke kafe terdekat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" saat ini mereka sudah ada di kafe. Dengan 2 cangkir kopi dan waffle di depan mereka.

Hakyeon menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah data-data kejadian kejahatan dan beberapa lembar foto. Yang membuat Baekhyun merasa aneh adalah di setiap pundak penjahan itu terdapat sebuah tatto ular.

"Ini apa?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Itu adalah foto dari beberapa anggota Vipers yang berhasil kami tangkap. Dan itu juga daftar beberapa kejahatan yang mereka lakukan."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Narkoba, pembunuhan, perampokan, pemerkosaan dan penyelundupan barang ilegal. Wah, banyak sekali kejahatan yang dilakukan geng ini?

"Apa geng ini juga yang membuat nyawa keluarga Xi dalam bahaya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Hakyeon menggeleng, menyesap kopinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Kami tak tahu pasti. Bisa iya bisa saja tidak. Mengingat Tuan Xi pernah menghentikan aksi yang dilakukan oleh geng itu. Saat itu beberapa anggota geng Vipers akan mengirim 45 kg narkoba ke China melalui jalur laut."

Mata sipit Baekhyun membola. 45kg narkoba bukanlah angka yang kecil.

"Wah, mereka benar-benar bandar yang besar." kata Baekhyun.

Hakyeon mengangguk setuju. "Jika benar mereka yang ingin mencelakakan Tuan Xi dan keluarganya, ini berarti tindakan balas dendam."

"Siapa nama ketua geng ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Hakyeon kembali menggeleng. "Tak ada yang tahu. Mereka selalu menyebutnya bos besar."

"Apa para anggota yang ditangkap tak memberi keterangan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada. Mereka memilih untuk bungkam."

Baiklah, jika memang seperti itu ini akan sangat sulit. Geng Vipers adalah geng yang besar. Dan tak ada satupun informasi mengenai dimana markas dan siapa pemimpinnya.

"Karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu. Ku dengar salah satu temanmu pandai dalam mencari informasi." Kata Hakyeon.

Benar. Mungkin Tao bisa membantu Baekhyun dengan mencari tahu tentang geng Vipers. Kemampuan Tao di dalam penyadapan informasi sangat besar. Bahkan diakui oleh Amerika.

"Aku tidak bisa janji tapi aku akan berusaha." kata Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh.

"Terima kasih banyak. Ah iya, Tuan Xi menitipkan salam untukmu. Saat ini beliau sedang sibuk tapi beliau sangat ingin bisa makan bersamamu." kata Hakyeon.

"Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku juga untuknya." Baekhyun ersenyum manis.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya, Luhan menjemput Baekhyun tepat pukul 8 malam. Baekhyun sudah menunggu diluar ketika mobil merah Luhan memasuki area apartemennya.

"Maaf jika menunggu lama. Pelayan di rumah sedikit sulit dikelabuhi." kata Luhan saat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil itupun kembali meluncur menuju tempat area lomba balap motor. Meskipun tinggal di Amerika, tapi Baekhyun belum pernah melihat balap motor liar. Dia cukup terkejut ketika mendapati area itu yang sudah ramai oleh anak-anak muda. Entah lelaki ataupun perempuan. Dia ditarik oleh Luhan, Yixing dan Kyungsoo menuju tempat Phoenik berada.

"Hai guys." sapa Luhan.

"Kalian datang? Oh kau jadi mengajaknya Lu?" Chanyeol langsung turun dari kap mobilnya saat menyadari Baekhyun juga ikut.

"Tentu saja. Baekhyun pasti akan mati bosan jika di rumah terus. Makanya ku ajak dia kemari." jawab Luhan.

"Dimana Kai? Apa sudah mulai pertandingannya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Belum. Dia masih mengecek motornya bersama Kris." jawab Sehun.

"Aku kesana dulu." Kyungsoopun segera pergi menemui Kai. Mungkin dia ingin menyemangati kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Disana sudah banyak berkumpul orang-orang yang akan mengikuti balapan. Hah, jika saja dia tidak sedang dalam misi, Baekhyun pasti sudah melaporkan mereka pada polisi. Bagaimanapun balap liar itu berbahaya. Selain membahayakan nyawa orang lain, tentu saja juga bahaya untuk mereka sendiri. Belum lagi jika aparat polisi tahu. Mereka bisa digelandang ke kantor polisi.

"Apa kalian sering kemari?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia berusaha menambah volume suaranya, mengingat disini berisik sekali.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kenapa? Ini pertama kalinya untukmu? Apa kau tak pernah datang diacara seperti ini saat di Amerika?" ejeknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tak ada waktu untuk hal seperti ini."

Chanyeol hanya mencibir. Pasti dia juga bersenang-senang saat disana, begitulah pikirnya.

Mata Baekhyun menyipit saat matanya menangkap sesuatu. Segerombol anak muda tengah melakukan transaksi di samping sebuah mobil hitam. Dan Baekhyun yakin jika yang mereka jual adalah obat-obatan.

"Apa mereka juga melakukan transaksi narkoba?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan, menunjuk kearah gerombolan tadi.

"Benar. Mereka menjual apapun disini. Bahkan tubuh mereka sendiri." jawab Yixing santai.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Kemudian beralih pada Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sehun yang menyadari jika dirinya tengah dipandangi Baekhyunpun menoleh.

"Kami memang anak nakal. Tapi kami tidak pernah pakai barang seperti itu." jelas Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersyukur setidaknya mereka tak terjerumus lebih dalam. Tapi Baekhyun harus melakukan sesuatu agar mereka tidak terjerumus. Bisa saja suatu hari nanti mereka terbuai oleh obat itu kan?

"Kelihatannya sudah akan mulai. Ayo kita kesana!" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Yixing menuju area perlombaan. Benar saja. Disana sudah ada 4 orang yang sudah menaiki motornya. Bersiap-siap untuk berlomba.

"Kyungsoo!" Yixing melambai pada Kyungsoo. Menyuruh gadis itu agar mendekat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Clear. Kai dan Kris sudah mengecek semuanya. Semoga saja Kai bisa menang kali ini." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang mereka taruhkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kali ini uang. Lumayan bisa buat kita senang-senang setelah ini." jawab Sehun yang sudah berdiri disamping Luhan.

Baekhyun memang tak pernah melihat balapan, tapi saat dalam misi terkadang dia berkendara dalam kecepatan tinggi. Dan hal itu sangat berbahaya. Tapi entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat Sehun mulai menaiki motornya.

"Sehun juga ikut?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Benar. Aku sudah melarangnya tapi dia tak mau dengar." jawab Kris yang baru bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu khawatir?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Dia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba merasa takut. Takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada lelaki putih itu. Perasaan yang sama ketika dia ditinggal pergi sang ayah dulu.

"Tenang saja! Sehun dan Kai itu sangat ahli dalam urusan balap motor." ucap Yixing menenangkan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia tetap menatap punggung Sehun yang tertutupi jaket hitam. Tanpa dia sadari Luhan menatap cemburu kearah Baekhyun.

Seorang gadis berpakaian mini dan berambut pirang berjalan ke tengah-tengah. Tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah sapu tangan terangkat di udara.

"Oke guys. Kita akan melakukan 3 kali putaran. Siapa duluan dia yang menang. Dan ingat! Tidak boleh ada yang curang. Mengerti?"

Para pelomba mulai menyalakan motor mereka. Sedangkan penonton yang lain bersorak senang. Dan saat sapu tangan itu dijatuhkan, kelima motor tersebut segera melaju kencang.

.

.

.

Balapan itu dimenangkan oleh Sehun. Lelaki itu dengan santainya berkendara tanpa rasa takut. Beberapa kali dia mengecoh penonton dan pembalap lain seolah motornya oleng dan dia akan jatuh. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sehun hanya ingin mengerjai teman-temannya. Menurut Sehun sangat lucu ketika melihat wajah temannya itu ketakutan.

Sedangkan Kai mendapat posisi ketiga. Kai terus mengungkapkan rasa kecewanya. Semuanya gara-gara seekor kucing yang tiba-tiba melintas di jalan. Kai adalah orang yang menyayangi binatang, jadi dia langsung mengerem motornya ketika melihat kucing berwarna hitam itu lewat. Hal itu terjadi tepat di putaran ketiga. Dan hanya karena hal konyol ini, Kai pun kalah.

Kemenangan yang diperoleh Sehun inipun harus segera mereka rayakan. Dengan uang yang lumayan besar itu, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paradise Club. Tak lupa memberitahu Changmin hyung dulu jika mereka akan kesana. Sehingga mereka tak perlu repot mencari tempat duduk nanti.

"Kita naik motor saja. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Aku tak tega harus membiarkan para gadis naik mobil sendiri." usul Kris.

"Kita sudah besar Kris. Lagian kita berempat kok. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." tolak Yixing.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kris hyung benar. Lebih baik kalian berboncengan dengan kami."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mobilku?" tanya Luhan.

"Biar nanti orang suruhanku yang membawanya. Ayo cepat kita pergi! Sebelum polisi bodoh itu datang." Sehun menyodorkan sebuah helm kearah Luhan yang tentunya diterima dengan senang oleh gadis itu. Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah pergi duluan. Disusul oleh Sehun dan Luhan.

"Chan, kau bonceng Baekhyun! Jangan kencang-kencang! Mengerti?" ucap Yixing mengingatkan.

"Iya nunna. Aku tahu." jawab Chanyeol malas. Kenapa Yixing terkesan sangat melindungi Baekhyun sih?

Kris segera melajukan motornya setelah Yixing naik. Tinggal Chanyeol yang masih menunggu Baekhyun memakai helmnya.

"Apa kau tak pernah memakai helm?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun seakan kesulitan memakai helmnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal. Tentu saja Baekhyun pernah. Tapi entah kenapa pengait helm ini sulit sekali dikaitkan.

"Kemarikan!" Chanyeol turun dari motornya. Mengambil alih dalam memasang pengait itu. Membuat Baekhyun harus mendongak. Mengingat tinggi mereka yang berbeda jauh.

"Nah selesai. Ayo!"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Chanyeol naik keatas motor.

"Aku akan melaju kencang. Kau boleh berpegangan padaku jika merasa takut." kata Chanyeol.

Tentu Baekhyun bukanlah seorang penakut. Dia adalah salah satu anggota pasukan tim khusus Amerika yang dilatih untuk tidak takut oleh apapun. Bahkan termasuk kematian. Tapi demi menyempurnakan penyamarannya, Baekhyun memilih untuk mengikuti saran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, sedikit menempel pada punggung Chanyeol. Lalu kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang lelaki tampan itu. Tepat saat itulah, desiran aneh menggelayar di dalam hati keduanya.

Mereka tiba di Paradise Club tepat pukul 11 malam. Teman mereka sudah masuk duluan ke dalam. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun masuk ke sebuah club. Dia langsung menutup hidungnya ketika mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dan asap rokok.

"Ada apa? Ini juga pertama kalinya kau datang ke sebuah club?" Chanyeol yang berjalan disamping Baekhyun sedari tadi merasa heran. Gadis itu berjalan seraya menutup hidungnya dengan tangan.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Matanya menyusuri setiap sudut club yang menyajikan pemandangan senonoh. Banyak pasangan yang tak sungkan mengubar kemesraan bahkan bercumbu diatas sofa. Ada pula penari club yang menggoda pengunjung pria. Termasuk Chanyeol.

"Hahh, kurasa kau hidup di pedalaman saat tinggal di Amerika." ejek Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tak merasa marah. Selama ini dia memang tinggal di asrama militer yang sangat ketat. Dia menolak untuk tinggal di rumahnya sendiri setelah sang ayah meninggal. Tapi meskipun begitu Baekhyun akan sesekali pulang ke rumahnya untuk melepas rindu.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol karena beberapa kali Baekhyun merasa ada yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Secara reflek Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun memang tak memakai pakaian yang seksi seperti yang lainnya, namun wajahnya yang terlihat masih polos justru menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi kaum lelaki hidung belang. Chanyeol bisa menyadari hal itu sejak mereka masuk tadi. Karenanya Chanyeol merasa dia ada kewajiban untuk menjaga gadis ini.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kris hyung dan Yixing nunna ada disana." Chanyeol menunjuk kearah sofa panjang yang terdapat di dekat bar. "Sehun dan Luhan sedang menari." Lalu menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah menari diatas lantai dansa. Tapi menurut Baekhyun itu bukanlah gerakan tari, melainkan saling menggesekkan badan. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan dengan santainya menggesekkan pinggulnya kearah Sehun seperti itu? Apa Luhan tengah menggoda Sehun?

"Lalu Kai dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun yang tak bisa melihat keberadaan keduanya.

"Mereka ada dilantai 2." jawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun kedepannya, lalu menekan kedua pundaknya. Mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar gadis itu kembali berjalan.

"Untuk apa mereka ada di lantai 2?" Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran buruk terlintas dibenak Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa lagi? Mereka kan pacaran. Dan lantai 2 itu dikhususkan bagi mereka yang ingin memadu kasih." jelas Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun bukanlah gadis yang polos yang tak tahu apa maksud Chanyeol. Tapi dia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo bisa melakukan hal itu. Seks sebelum nikah? Heol, Baekhyun tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Mereka gila." guman Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang gila?" Karena terlalu asyik melamun Baekhyun tak sadar jika kini dia sudah duduk di samping Yixing.

"Ah bukan apa-apa kok." jawab Baekhyun kikuk.

Yixing mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Kau tak perlu terkejut. Bukankah kau tinggal di Amerika? Bukankah disana juga banyak yang melakukan freesex."

"Kau pernah?" Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya setelah sadar jika dia menanyakan hal bodoh. Namun Yixing hanya tersenyum.

"Aku pernah melakukannya."

Pengakuan Yixing tentu saja membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Menurutnya Yixing adalah gadis yang baik, sehingga tak mungkin Yixing melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Apa kau tak percaya? Tanya saja pada Kris! Dia tahu kok."

Baekhyun langsung menatap Kris yang sedang menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya.

"Apa?! Tentu bukan aku yang mengambilnya. Lagipula aku tidak bersetubuh dengan sepupuku sendiri." kata Kris saat dia merasakan pandangan Baekhyun yang seolah menuduhnya.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Pacarku. Yaaa setidaknya dulu dia pacarku." jawab Yixing.

"Kau belum pernah melakukannya ya? Kau pasti akan ketagihan jika melakukannya sekali saja." Chanyeol yang tadinya melihat sekeliling (mencari mangsa maksudnya), kembali ikut nimbrung.

"Jangan macam-macam Park!" desis Yixing.

"Jangan mau sama Chanyeol! Dia sudah terlalu sering melakukannya. Tapi jika kau benar-benar penasaran dan ingin melepas kevirginanmu, kau bisa menghubungiku. Kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan pengalaman yang sangat menggairahkan." Dan Krispun mendapat 2 pukulan keras di kepalanya setelah selesai dengan ucapannya. Satu dari Chanyeol yang merasa tersinggung, karena menurut Chanyeol dia dan Kris itu sama saja kalau dalam urusan seks. Sama-sama maniak.

Sedangkan yang satunya dari Yixing.

"Kau juga jangan macam-macam, Wu! Kalian berdua itu sama saja." ketus Yixing. Lalu dia kembali menghadap kearah Baekhyun. "Pokoknya jangan pernah melakukan hal itu selain dengan orang yang kau cintai! Atau kau akan menyesal. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia masih memikirkan ucapan Kris tadi. Bukannya dia tertarik, hanya saja Baekhyun merasa jika teman-teman Luhan benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa mereka dengan mudahnya melakukan seks sebelum nikah?

Rasanya tugas Baekhyunpun bertambah. Jika dia ingin menyelamatkan Luhan, dia juga harus menyelamatkan teman-teman Luhan ini dari pergaulan bebas.

.

.

Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Yixing. Tanpa melepas sendal rumahnnya, membuat Yixing berteriak marah karena kebiasaan buruk Luhan.

"Ayolah, kenapa sih kau selalu marah? Lagipula sendal ini tidak kotor kok." gerutu Luhan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak suka jika selimutku ada nodanya. Meskipun sendal itu terlihat tidak kotor, tapi tetap banyak kumannya tahu." Yixing melepas paksa sendal Luhan dan melemparnya ke lantai. Sedangkan Luhan hanya merengut tak suka.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Luhan.

Seolah tak peduli dengan ejekan Luhan, Yixing berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Yixing sudah memakai tanktop hitam dan celana pendek selutut. Make up di wajahnya juga sudah dihapus hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya yang lebih fresh.

"Kenapa tadi kau tak langsung pulang?" tanya Yixing. Tadi Luhan malah meminta Sehun untuk mengantarnya ke apartemen Yixing, bukannya pulang ke rumah dia sendiri. Dan mereka sampai di rumah tepat pukul 2 pagi. Untung saja Yixing tinggal sendirian disini, jadi tak akan ada yang memarahinya.

"Aku malas di rumah." jawab Luhan asal. Matanya mulai terpejam karena rasa kantuk.

"Ayahmu pasti akan marah besar jika tahu kau tak pulang." Yixing mengingatkan.

"Apa peduliku? Ayah tak akan peduli jika aku tidak pulang. Yang dia pedulikan hanya pekerjaannya yang menyebalkan itu." ucap Luhan kesal.

Dulu ketika masih remaja Luhan pernah mencuri dengar pembicaraan ayahnya dengan sang ibu. Tuan Xi bilang jika dia sangat menginginkan seorang anak lelaki. Bahkan Tuan Xi sempat kecewa ketika mengetahui anaknya yang pertama adalah seorang perempuan, yaitu Luhan. 5 tahun setelah kelahiran Luhan, sang ibu kembali hamil. Tuan Xi sangat berharap jika anaknya adalah lelaki. Tapi siapa sangka diusia kandungan yang menginjak 5 bulan, Nyonya Xi mengalami keguguran. Bahkan Nyonya Xi harus rela rahimnya diangkat karena ternyata efeknya bisa mempengaruhi kesehatannya sendiri.

Luhan sedih mendengarnya. Dia merasa jika sang ayah tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Pantas saja jika sang ayah jarang mengajaknya bermain atau pergi bersama. Ternyata semua ini karena sang ayah ingin bayi laki-laki.

"Kau masih sensi saja pada ayahmu." Yixing ikut merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"Hah, aku sangat iri padamu."

Orang tua Yixing adalah seorang pengusaha peternakan. Ayahnya mempunyai ternak sapi dan kuda. Ayah Yixing juga mempunyai beberapa kuda balap yang sering ikut dalam lomba. Tak heran jika Yixing juga pandai berkuda.

"Lalu kau ingin disebut anak ternak?" canda Yixing.

Luhan hanya tertawa. Dia ingat ketika dulu saat masih kecil Yixing selalu dijuluki anak ternak oleh teman-temannya. Namun Yixing tak pernah marah. Dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar julukannya itu.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga sekarang dia menghadap langit-langit kamar.

"Menurutmu Baekhyun itu seorang yang seperti apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Baekhyun?" Alis Yixing terangkat memikirkannya, "Sepertinya dia gadis yang baik. Dia terlihat begitu polos. Ya Tuhan, aku berdoa supaya Baekhyun selamat sampai apartemennya. Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan dia diantar Chanyeol?"

Memang benar Baekhyun pulang bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendirilah yang menawarkan hal tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu berburuk sangka! Bagaimanapun Chanyeol terlalu takut padamu untuk bisa menyentuh Baekhyun." kata Luhan.

Kali ini Yixinglah yang terkikik. Siapa sangka jika seorang Park Chanyeol memang takut pada Zhang Yixing? Entahlah apa yang membuat Chanyeol takut pada perempuan China itu.

"Menurutmu apa Baekhyun ada perasaan pada Sehun? Semacam perasaan suka begitu?" akhirnya setelah lama memikirkannya, Luhan berani bertanya tentang hal itu pada Yixing. Jujur saja, sikap Baekhyun tadi dan bagaimana cara Baekhyun memandang Sehun membuat pikiran Luhan terusik.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" ejek Yixing.

Melihat Luhan yang hanya terdiam membuat Yixing menoleh. Yixing hanya menghela nafas melihat Luhan saat ini.

"Kalau kau memang suka pada Sehun, katakan saja! Untuk apa kau pendam terus?" saran Yixing.

"Tidak semudah itu bodoh." pipi Luhan tiba-tiba saja terasa panas mengingat kejadian di club tadi. Ya Tuhan bisa-bisanya dia menari seperti itu didepan Sehun? Bagaimana bisa dia menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya pada Sehun? Luhan masih ingat jika pinggulnya tadi sempat merasakan benda keras yang ada diselangkangan Sehun. Dan pipi Luhan semakin merah membayangkannya.

"Oke terserah kau saja! Tapi kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tentang Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing tak mengerti.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa jika pandangan Baekhyun kepada Sehun itu berbeda."

"Ck, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja! Atau mungkin juga Baekhyun masih takut kalau-kalau Sehun akan menciumnya lagi." kata Yixing.

Perkataan Yixing tidak membuat perasaan Luhan tenang. Luhan merasa jika Baekhyun memang memandang Sehun dengan cara yang berbeda. Mungkin tidak disetiap kesempatan. Tapi ada kalanya Baekhyun menatapnya seolah Sehun adalah orang yang dia kasihi.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat para readers yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk sekedar membaca FF buatanku yang jelek ini #senyum

Aku juga seneng membaca review dari kalian... tenang aja! Ini cerita gak bakal sama persis kok sama film India itu

Semoga chapter kedua ini bisa menyenangkan kalian

dan jangan lupa untuk review yaaaa #puppyeyes

review dari kalian sangat membantuku dalam menulis


	3. Chapter 3

You Are My Hero

By CandyChan Uzumaki

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and Other

THIS IS GS

Warning : typos, cerita absurt, tulisan tidak EYD

.

.

Happy Read

Sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa putih bersih. Ruangan yang terdapat di sebuah gedung di lantai 28. Satu set sofa berwarna hitam diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dengan beralaskan kain beludru lembut berwarna cokelat.

Di sisi kiri ruangan berhiaskan lukisan ular kobra yang besar. Ular dengan mata berwarna merah darah. Dan ukiran-ukiran rumit yang ada dibingkainya. Di atas langit-langit terdapat sebuah lampu kristal besar. Namun karena ini masih siang, lampu itu dibiarkan mati.

Seorang pria dewasa duduk di kursi dibalik meja dengan posisi menghadap ke jendela. Kaki kanannya menumpang pada kaki kiri, sedangkan kedua tangannya bertautan diatas paha. Mata tajamnya menatap jauh kearah luar sana.

Pikirannya jauh melayang ke masa lalu. Ke masa dimana dia hanya seorang pemuda biasa dengan hidup damai dan penuh cinta. Sebelum satu-satunya wanita yang dia cinta mengkhianatinya. Sebelum orang tuanya bunuh diri karena perusahaan milik ayahnya bangkrut. Orang-orang yang dia sayangi dan percaya justru meninggalkannya dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Ah, untuk apa aku mengingatnya? Batin lelaki itu. Seharusnya segala pesaraan itu kini telah mati. Karena dia bukanlah lelaki lemah. Sekarang dia adalah penguasa yang tak terkalahkan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah ketukan pelan. Disusul suara pintu dibuka dan ketukan sepatu berhak tinggi yang menggema di ruangan yang sepi.

"Tuan." Suara serak dari seorang wanita.

Lelaki itu membalikkan kursinya. Kini menghadap sorang wanita seksi dengan tubuh semampai yang berdiri 1 meter dari mejanya. Wanita itu memakai gaun hitam diatas lutut yang pas dengan tubuhnya. Rambut pirangnya diikat tinggi sehingga menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang menggoda. Sedangkan kaki jenjangnya memakai sepatu hak tinggi berwarna silver. Make up tipisnya membuat wajah wanita itu terlihat cantik. Kontras dengan lipstiknya yang berwarna merah, menampilkan kesan seksi.

Namun lelaki itu menatap datar wanita itu.

"Kau sudah kembali." Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. Wanita itu tahu.

"Benar tuan. Tugas yang anda berikan waktu itu sudah saya selesaikan." Jelas wanita itu datar.

Senyum sinis menghiasi wajah tampan lelaki itu. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi menteri China bodoh itu ketika mendapatkan _hadiah_ darinya. Menteri China itu pasti ketakutan setengah mati. Hah, siapa suruh si bodoh mencari gara-gara dengan dirinya?

"Bagus. Kau sudah menjalankan perintahku dengan bagus, Nana."

Wanita itu mengangguk. Senyum bangga menghiasi wajah cantiknya karena telah dipuji oleh sang atasan. Nana sangat senang. Tentu saja. Selama ini bos besar dikenal sangat sulit untuk memuji kinerja anak buahnya. Dan Nana yang baru bekerja dengannya 2 tahun belakangan nyatanya cukup sering mendapat pujian dari bos besar.

Nana masih ingat ketika petama kali dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dunia hitam ini. Nana tumbuh dari keluarga broken home. Ayahnya seorang penjudi dan pemabuk. Ibunya adalah seorang wanita penghibur disebuah bar murahan. Bos besarlah yang menyelamatkan Nana ketika ibunya hendak menjualnya pada seorang bandit tua.

Setelah itu, Nana memilih untuk bergabung dengan geng Vipers. Mendedikasikan hidupnya pada bos besar. Rasa kagumnya perlahan berubah menjadi perasaan suka. Meskipun Nana tahu jika bos besar tidak mungkin membalas perasaannya, namun Nana cukup senang bisa sangat dekat dengan bos besar.

"Tapi tuan, ada hal lain yang ingin saya sampaikan."

"Apa itu?"

Nana menelan ludahnya gugup. Informasi yang akan dia sampaikan ini cukup penting dan Nana tidak yakin akan reaksi bos besar nanti.

"Dari informasi yang saya dapat menteri China itu telah menyewa seorang prajurit dari Amerika untuk menjaga putrinya. Kami belum mengetahui informasi tentang prajurit itu. Tapi saat ini kami sudah melakukan penyelidikan." Nana menghentikan ucapannya. Saat melihat bos besar tidak mengatakan apapun Seol Ah kembali berkata,

"Saya tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak. Tapi ada yang mengatakan jika prajurit yang dikirim oleh Amerika adalah seorang wanita."

Masih belum ada reaksi apapun dari bos besar. Lelaki itu hanya menopang tangannya diatas meja. Seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Namun kemudian terdengar gelak tawa dari bos besar. Tawa menyeramkan yang biasa dia tunjukan pada siapapun.

"Lalu kenapa jika si bodoh itu menyewa prajurit Amerika? Apa kau pikir aku takut? Hah? Apalagi dia hanya seorang wanita? Apa si bodoh itu bergurau?!"

Nana menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak takut pada apapun Nana. Dan kau sudah tahu itu." Bos besar berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tubuhnya mencondong kedepan dengan kedua tangannya sebagai topangan.

"Aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku." Ucapnya tajam.

Nana semakin menunduk. Bos besar memang tidak takut pada apapun. Bahkan hukum yang ada di dunia ini. Dan meski Nana begitu memuja lelaki dihadapannya ini, tentu saja dia masih memiliki rasa takut.

"Nah sekarang Nana, karena kau sudah kembali kenapa kau tidak memberiku pelukan? Apa kau tak merindukanku?"

Suara bos besar yang sudah berubah melembut membuat Nana berani mengangkat kepalanya. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri bos besar. Wanita itu memeluk erat dan membaui aroma bos besar yang membuatnya mabuk.

Tentu saja tak ada salahnya kan jika selain menjadi tangan kanan bos besar dia juga menjadi penghangat ranjangnya?

.

You Are My Hero

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi ketika ponselnya berdering. Baekhyun segera menjawab Video Call itu sebelum Tao mengomel.

"Hai." Sapa Baekhyun ceria. Mengabaikan fakta jika kini di layar ponselnya terlihat Tao dengan muka masamnya.

"Darimana saja kau? Aku sudah menelponmu lebih dari 5 kali." Sembur Tao marah.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku baru selesai mandi. Aku tidak tahu."

"Tentu saja kau habis mandi. Lihat penampilanmu itu!" saat itu Baekhyun memang hanya memakai kaos berwarna cokelat yang cukup besar dan celana katun sepanjang mata kaki. Rambutnya yang sudah di potong sebahupun juga nampak masih basah. Tao hanya menggeleng melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang menurutnya kacau.

"Pantas saja kau masih belum punya seorang kekasih." Sindir Tao.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menyindir, lebih baik ku matikan saja." Ketus Baekhyun. Tao selalu saja mengomentari bagaimana penampilan Baekhyun. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan penampilannya saat ini? Toh dulu ayahnya selalu bilang jika Baekhyun akan tetap terlihat cantik bagaimanapun keadaannya. Meskipun tak memakai pakaian bagus yang penting rapi.

"Jangan marah dulu! Aku sudah mengirim beberapa informasi yang kutemukan tentang geng Vipers itu ke emailmu."

Baekhyun segera bergegas mengambil laptop. Menyalakannya dan memeriksa email masuk. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Hakyeon, Baekhyun memang langsung menghubungi Tao. Baekhyun menyuruh Tao untuk mencaritahu informasi mengenai geng Vipers. Namun tentu saja Tao tidak langsung setuju. Panda China itu harus dibujuk dengan seribu rayuan agar mau membantu Baekhyun.

Bukannya Tao tidak mau membantu. Hanya saja Tao sedang menikmati liburannya yang hanya satu minggu dengan tunangannya, Zhang Wei. Zhang Wei bahkan rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya di China hanya untuk menemui Tao di Amerika. Tapi setidaknya Tao masih mempunyai rasa kasihan pada Baekhyun. Sehingga akhirnya dia mau membantu Baekhyun.

Informasi tentang geng Vipers yang dikirim Tao memang cukup lebih banyak daripada data yang diberikan Hakyeon waktu itu. Geng Vipers ternyata tak hanya memiliki seorang pemimpin. Mereka memiliki 2 pemimpin yang mempunyai tugas berbeda. Seorang pria berdarah asli Korea memimpin wilayah Asia yang mencakup Korea, China, Hongkong dan Jepang.

Sedangkan seorang lagi adalah pria berkebangsaan Perancis yang memimpin wilayah Eropa. Nyatanya geng ini tidak hanya meresahkan penduduk Korea dan China, tapi juga banyak penduduk dibeberapa negara.

Bisnis yang digeluti geng Vipers mencakup narkotika, barang antik yang mempunyai nilai jual tinggi dan juga senjata ilegal.

"Sial. Ternyata geng ini sangat besar." Umpat Baekhyun.

"Kau benar. Aku juga terkejut ketika mendapatkan data ini. Kita selama ini tidak tahu karena ini memang bukan urusan kita. Tugas kita hanya menjaga perdamaian dan ikut perang. Bukan mengurusi geng seperti ini. Sudah ada team khusus yang menangani geng ini. Kau tahu, Amerika juga tengah memerangi geng ini." Jelas Tao.

Pantas saja Tuan Xi khawatir dengan keselamatan anaknya. Anggota geng ini terkenal brutal dan kejam. Mereka tak segan membunuh orang yang dianggap mengganggu. Meskipun musuhnya adalah anggota kepemerintahan.

Liat saja daftar korbannya. Baekhyun sampai geleng-geleng kepala ketika membacanya.

"Ah Suho oppa ingin bicara denganmu." Gambar dilayar berganti menampilkan Suho. Ah ternyata mereka sedang berkumpul di markas.

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Suho penuh rasa kawatir.

"Ne, oppa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Aku sangat terkejut ketika Mr. Jason bilang memberimu tugas. Apalagi setelah mendengar tentang hal ini. Aku benar-benar marah, kau tahu? Aku mendatangi Mr. Jason dan marah padanya."

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapinya. Suho itu mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Tidak ingin Baekhyun terlibat dengan masalah serius seorang diri. Meskipun kemampuan Baekhyun diatas rata-rata, namun tetap saja rasa khawatir itu masih ada. Setelah ayahnya meninggal, Suholah yang berperan menggantikan ayahnya.

"Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk untukmu. Yang mana dulu yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Kabar baik?" Jawab Baekhyun tanpa ragu.

"Kami akan ke Korea untuk membantumu." Lalu tiba-tiba Tao dan Brian ikut muncul disana. Baekhyun bahkan sampai terbahak melihat Tao yang menjitak kepala Brian karena tak sengaja menyikutnya. Dan Brian yang tak terima ikut marah-marah.

"Hei, kalian diamlah! Kapan kalian bisa akur?" pisah Suho. Tao dan Brian memang suka sekali bertengkar. Mereka akan saling mengumpat dan tak ada yang mau mengalah. Terkadang sikap keduanya seperti anak kecil yang sedang memperebutkan mainan. Hal itu mampu membuat Suho sakit kepala.

"Kalian sangat mirip dengan Tom and Jerry." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Hei Alicia! Jangan mengejek kami ya!" Seru Brian pada Baekhyun.

"Yak! Berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku Alicia!" Alicia adalah nama lain Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukainya. Tapi entah kenapa Brian malah selalu memanggilnya Alicia.

"Terserahku." Brian menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud mengejek. Lalu segera menghilang sebelum kembali dimarahi Baekhyun.

"Kita lupakan mereka!" Suho kembali memfokuskan layarnya kepada dirinya, "Dan kabar buruknya adalah lawan kita kali ini benar-benar sulit dan berbahaya. Kita tidak hanya akan mengalahkan satu team, tapi dua team. Dan mereka mempunyai banyak anggota di dalamnya. Kita harus serius jika tidak ingin kalah. Tapi tentunya pihak kepolisian Korea dan China akan membantu. Amerika juga pasti membantu."

"Kapan kalian akan datang?" tanya Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Baekhyun menjadi sedikit ragu dan khawatir. Bukannya dia takut menghadapi geng ini. Tapi jika hanya seorang diri, Baekhyun tentu saja kalah.

"Kami akan tiba secepatnya. Mungkin 3-4 hari. Aku masih harus mengurus kelengkapan suratnya. Kau tenang saja aku sudah berpesan pada salah satu komisaris polisi Korea untuk membantumu. Dia akan menghubungimu nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. 3 hari memang bukan waktu yang lama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ah Baekhyun, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa mungkin kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama Kim Jongin?" tanya Suho.

"Kim Jongin?" kening Baekhyun berkerut mencoba mengingat-ingat. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama itu tapi dimana?

"Dia juga mahasiswa disana. Tapi dia berada di bawahmu." Jelas Suho lagi.

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengingat-ingat. Dia tidak banyak mengenal anak di kampus itu. Hanya beberapa saja.

"Atau mungkin kau pernah dengar seseorang bernama Kim Kai?" tambah Suho yang melihat Baekhyun berpikir keras.

"Kai? Si hitam itu? Oppa mengenalnya?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

Suho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Kai adalah adikku."

Mata Baekhyun membola. Mulutnya juga terbuka karena terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa? Tidak. Maksudku kalian begitu..."

"Berbeda?" sambung Suho saat Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk polos.

"Kami saudara tiri. Jadi yaa begitulah. Kami sedikit berbeda." Jawab Suho santai. Dengan menekan kata sedikit.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Tapi kemudian wajahnya memucat karena menyadari sesuatu.

"Oppa, Kai adalah sahabat Luhan. Bagimana jika Kai tahu identitas asliku? Lalu dia akan memberitahu yang lain?" pekik Baekhyun.

"Kau tenang saja. Kai tidak akan tahu. Dia juga tidak jabatanku disini. Dan kalaupun dia tahu, kupastikan dia akan tutup mulut."

Baekhyun bernafas lega.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan oppa." Ucapnya.

"Kau akan pergi kuliah lagi?" tanya Suho.

Baekhyun melirik jam yang mengantung di dinding kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya. Baiklah oppa. Akan kututup dulu."

"Oke. Jaga dirimu, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memutus sambungan komunikasi mereka.

.

You Are My Hero

.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa lapar. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seolah kehilangan banyak tenaga. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah semangkuk nasi hangat dengan lauk-pauknya. Atau 3 bungkus roti melon dengan satu kotak susu strowberry.

Dengan langkah gontai gadis mungil itu berjalan menuju kafetaria. Ini sudah jam 11 siang dan belum ada sebutir nasipun yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Salahkan Tao yang tadi malam kembali menghubunginya. Perbedaan waktu antara Korea dan Amerika membuat Tao merasa acuh. Bahkan dengan seenak jidatnya gadis China itu mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol sampai jam 2 pagi.

Bukan hanya itu, jam 5 pagi tiba-tiba Luhan menelponnya. Gadis itu mengatakan jika ingin mengajak Baekhyun lari pagi. Bukankah sedikit aneh mengingat rumah Luhan dan apartemen Baekhyun cukup jauh namun Luhan justru mengajak Baekhyun lari pagi di taman dekat apartemen Baekhyun.

Lalu setelahnya Baekhyun buru-buru berangkat kuliah. Tanpa makan, hanya minum segelas air putih. Belum selesai penderitaannya Yixing mengajak Baekhyun keliling area kampus untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun dimana saja letak perpustakaan, taman, laboratorium, dan yang lain.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak ajakan Yixing. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menolak sementara Yixing sudah menarik tangannya?

Lalu setelah dia terbebas, Baekhyun pun segera berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berjalan cepat menuju kafetaria. Baekhyun membeli 2 bungkus roti melon dan satu kotak susu cokelat. Tidak ada susu stroberry disini. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

Baekhyun harus merasakan kecewa lagi ketika melihat kursi kafetaria sudah penuh. Tak ada satupun bangku tersisa untuknya.

Ya Tuhan, apa penderitaanku belum berakhir? Batinnya miris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau seperti menangis."

Baekhyun menoleh, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap siapa yang barusan bicara padanya. Ah ternyata Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin makan. Dan tak ada bangku yang tersisa." Jawab Baekhyun lemah. Bibirnya ditekuk ke bawah, menambah kesan kesalnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Lelaki tinggi bertelinga lebar itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Ah benar kata Baekhyun. Tak ada satupun bangku yang tersisa. Padahal tadi Chanyeol kemari juga bermaksud ingin mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Ah aku tau tempat yang nyaman." Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun pergi. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun.

"Kita mau kemana?'" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka mulai meninggalkan kafetaria.

"Tentu saja mencari tempat untuk makan." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol masih menarik tangan Baekhyun. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menenteng kantung plastik hitam yang sedikit besar. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa isinya. Tapi sepertinya itu makanan?

Tanpa disangka ternyata Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke atap. Baekhyun harus menyerngitkan matanya. Mengingat cuaca cukup terik.

"Kau bermaksud makan disini? Aku tak tau kau suka makan di tempat yang panas." Ketus Baekhyun. Merasa kesal karena Chanyeol seolah tengah mengerjainnya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab apa-apa. Lelaki itu melepaskan tangan Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke pojokan. Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol tengah melakukan sesuatu. Entahlah apa.

Namun tak lama kemudian mata Baekhyun melebar saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah payung besar yang sama seperti di pantai-pantai. Chanyeol membuka payung itu. Kemudian berjalan ke pojokan lagi. Kali ini Chanyeol membawa tikar kecil berwarna hijau.

"Ayo kemari! Kita makan disini." Chanyeol sudah melepas sepatunya. Tangannya melambai kearah Baekhyun. Bermaksud mengajak Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama ditempat dia berdiri. Masih terkejut karena bagaimana bisa ada payung dan tikar di atap gedung?

"Yak, Byun! Bukankah kau lapar? Cepat duduklah!" seru Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

Baekhyunpun segera mendekat. Dia juga melepas sepatunya sebelum kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka kantung plastik yang dia bawa sedari tadi dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ada snack, roti, cokelat, minuman isotonik, susu, yogourt dan kotak bekal. Tunggu dulu. Apa Chanyeol membeli makanan sebanyak itu?

"Ini semua pemberian fansku. Aku bahkan belum sempat membeli apapun ketika mereka datang dan menyerahkan semua ini." Jelas Chanyeol yang disertai senyuman idiotnya. Kening Baekhyun berkerut samar. Jadi semua makanan ini pemberian fans Chanyeol?

"Kau mau?" rupanya Chanyeol sudah membuka kotak bekal yang berisi bento. Tangan kanannya mengulurkan telur gulung kearah Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Itu untukmu. Kau makan saja sendiri!" tolak Baekhyun. Gadis itu segera membuka rotinya, kemudian menggigitnya. Roti yang lembut bercampur selai melon yang manis. Ahh begitu enaknya. Baekhyun sampai menutup mata ketika menikmati rotinya.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil."

Baekhyun merasakan jari seseorang menyeka remah-remah roti disudut bibirnya. Dan ketika membuka mata, dia melihat Chanyeol tepat berada di depannya. Masih dengan senyuman idiot yang menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Entah kenapa pipi Baekhyun memanas. Belum pernah ada lelaki yang memperlakukannya semanis ini. Ah, atau mungkin karena cuacanya yang panas?

"Apa kau betah tinggal di Korea? Kudengar dari Luhan kau sudah tidak punya saudara disini. Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?" tanya Chanyeol setelah kembali ke tempatnya. Baekhyun menyerngit ketika Chanyeol memasukkan jari telunjuknya yang tadi sempat membersihkan remah roti dan selai melon di bibir Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Jijik? Entahlah, Baekhyun justru merasa aneh.

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Ya, aku kesepian. Tapi aku juga punya teman-teman yang selalu ada untukku." Tanpa terasa Baekhyun tersenyum. Mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah saat bersama rekan kerjanya dan Mr. Jason.

"Apa yang kau maksud bersama kami? Maksudku Luhan, Yixing nunna dan Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, kalian juga termasuk. Tapi sebenarnya aku memiliki beberapa teman yang sudah kuanggap seperti keluarga sendiri."

"Apa mereka temanmu saat di Amerika?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Aku merindukan mereka." Gumannya lirih.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam. Jujur saja ketika pertama kali melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tertarik. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun sama saja dengan gadis remaja lain yang dia kenal selama ini. Apalagi Baekhyun pernah tinggal da besar di Amerika. Tentu pergaulan Baekhyun lebih bebas lagi disana.

Chanyeol juga sempat muak dengan sikap sok polos Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura. Mana mungkin Baekhyun tidak tahu tentang driffting? Soal freesex, narkoba? Omong kosong. Baekhyun bahkan tinggal di negara yang lebih bebas dari pada Korea.

Tapi entah kenapa setelah mengenal Baekhyun selama beberapa hari ini, pandangan Chanyeol sedikit berubah. Baekhyun memang benar-benar gadis yang polos. Bahkan bisa dibilang lugu dan kuno.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah berpakaian seksi. Dia lebih suka memakai celana, kaos atau kemeja. Chanyeol pikir dia belum pernah melihat Baekhyun memakai dress ataupun rok.

"Apa kau sudah lama berteman dengan Luhan?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Aku mengenalnya ketika dia pindah kemari. Saat itu kami masih duduk di senior high school. Kami tidak begitu dekat. Dia hanya dekat dengan Kris yang kebetulan juga masih keturunan dari China."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Aku masih ingat ketika pertama kali kami berdua mengobrol. Luhan mengira aku menyukainya. Padahal sifatku memang seperti itu. Aku memang baik pada semua wanita yang aku temui."

Baekhyun mencibir mendengar nada sombong pada ucapan Chanyeol. Lelaki ini mempunyai tingkat kenarsisan yang patut diacungi jempol.

"Kau tidak penasaran dengan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sehun?"

"Ya. Kupikir Sehun menyukaimu." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

Baekhyun tersedak. Chanyeol segera membuka minumannya lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera meneguk minuman itu. Dadanya terasa sakit. Namun perkataan Chanyeollah yang mengganggunya.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun menyukaiku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sehun bilang ketika menciummu waktu itu rasanya berbeda. Lalu beberapa hari ini aku sering melihat Sehun memperhatikanmu."

"Dan kau mengartikannya Sehun menyukaiku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk polos.

"Mana mungkin? Lagipula Luhan sudah menyukai Sehun."

"Kau tahu Luhan menyukai Sehun?"

"Tentu saja. Sikapnya terlalu mudah untuk dibaca. Bukankah begitu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Benar. Aku bahkan sudah bilang pada Luhan agar menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun. Tapi Luhan bilang dia malu. Ahh Sehun benar-benar bodoh jika dia tidak menyadari perasaan Luhan."

Baekhyun baru saja hendak mengomentari ucapan Chanyeol ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

"Halo."

"Halo. Apa benar ini nomor telpon Baekhyun?"

"Iya. Benar."

"Apa kau sedang bertugas?"

Baekhyun langsung merasa siaga. Siapa yang menelponnya? Apa orang itu tahu profesinya?

"Maaf anda siapa?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan orang asing itu.

"Aku Kim Jongdae. Maaf sifat kurang sopanku karena menelponmu seperti ini. Aku adalah anak komisaris polisi yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat dihubungi temanmu untuk dimintai bantuan. Tapi karena ayah sedang sibuk mengurusi hal lain aku yang akan menggantikannya."

Saat itulah Baekhyun langsung teringat ucapan Suho tempo hari. Suho bilang dia akan menghubungi komisaris polisi untuk membantu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar. Lelaki itu terlihat sedikit penasaran. Namun saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan _ini-telepon-penting,_ Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya. Lalu kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

Baekhyun memutar duduknya ke samping. Lalu berkata dengan suara yang lirih.

"Aku sedang bersama temanku. Aku tidak bisa banyak bicara."

"Bagaimana jika nanti sore kita bertemu? Kebetulan aku juga tidak punya banyak kerjaan." Kata Jongdae.

"Baiklah. Katakan saja dimana nanti kita bisa bertemu."

Setelah Jongdae mengucapkan kafe dimana mereka akan bertemu, Baekhyunpun menutup sambungan telponnya. Lalu kembali ke posisi duduknya.

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh? Hanya seorang teman." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Kemudian kembali memakan rotinya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam. Jujur saja Chanyeol tak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Tapi toh mereka bukan siapa-siapa kan?

.

You Are My Hero

.

* * *

Udah setahun lebih FF ini ngangkrak huaaaa

jujur saja agak berat mau lanjutin... tapi mau gimana lagi?

semoga chapter ini gak ngecewain dan bisa menghibur kalian #bow

terima kasih juga yang udah mau baca dan menyempatkan ngasih komentar, kritikan dan lainnya

sampai jumpa di chapter depan

#lambaitanganbarengbaekyun 


	4. Chapter 4

You Are My Hero

By CandyChan Uzumaki

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and Other

THIS IS GS

Warning : typos, cerita absurt, tulisan tidak EYD

.

.

Happy Read

Sejak tinggal di Korea, Luhan sudah terbiasa makan seorang diri. Meskipun nyatanya begitu banyak manusia di dalam rumahnya, namun Luhan selalu makan sendiri. Luhan tidak pernah mengharapkan ayahnya akan menemaninya makan. Karena hal itu tidaklah mungkin. Bagi ayah Luhan, pekerjaan lebih penting daripada anaknya.

Dulu ketika masih di China, Luhan tinggal bersama keluarga pamannya. Meskipun rumah pamannya tak sebesar rumah Tuan Xi, namun Luhan senang tinggal disana. Keluarga pamannya sangatlah hangat. Bibi dan juga anak pamannya juga baik dan menerima Luhan. Mereka tidak memperlakukan Luhan dengan berbeda. Melainkan seperti anak mereka sendiri.

Luhan ikut bersama Tuan Xi tinggal di Korea sejak dia berumur 17 tahun. Awalnya Luhan bersikeras menolak. Luhan lebih suka tinggal di China. Setidaknya jika di China, Luhan merasa dekat dengan sang ibu. Tapi Luhan tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Dia harus tetap ikut dengan Tuan Xi.

Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya ketika mendengar suara mesim mobil berhenti di depan rumah. Tanpa melihatpun dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

Sepertinya aku harus segera ke kamar, batin Luhan.

Ya, Luhan memang memilih untuk tidak berada di satu ruangan dengan ayahnya. Setelah insiden kematian ibunya, Luhan memang memilih untuk menghidari Tuan Xi. Saat itu Luhan memang masih kecil. Namun mendengar hal itu terucap langsung dari mulut sang ayah membuat hati Luhan terasa sakit.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata Luhan. Beberapa pelayan yang memang sejak awal berdiri tak jauh dari ruang makanpun segera mengangguk dan membersihkan meja makan. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri memilih untuk segera pergi ke kamar.

Namun itu hanyalah sekedar harapan Luhan. Nyatanya mereka berdua bertemu secara tak sengaja di dekat tangga. Luhan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Begitupun dengan Tuan Xi. Luhan menatap ayahnya sejenak. Lalu beralih pada seorang lelaki di belakang ayahnya. Luhan tahu siapa orang itu, namun dia tidak hafal siapa namanya.

"Hakyeon, kau duluan saja ke ruang kerjaku." Kata Tuan Xi.

Hakyeon menganggukkan kepala. Lalu segera pergi menuju ruang kerja Tuan Xi.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Tuan Xi basa-basi.

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas.

"Baiklah. Ayah ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata Tuan Xi.

Luhan mendengus dibuatnya. "Bicara padaku? Apa ayah punya waktu?" tanya Luhan sarkartis.

"Ayo kita bicara di ruang tengah!" Tuan Xi berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju ruang tengah tanpa mendengar jawaban Luhan.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak mau mengikuti ayahnya dan ingin segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Namun gadis itu berubah pikiran. Akhirnya Luhan menyusul ayahnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Mau dibuatkan teh, Tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Tidak perlu. Kalian bisa pergi."

Pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian menjalankan perintang tuannya. Memberi ruang untuk ayah dan anak ini bicara.

"Jadi?" tanya Luhan setelah mereka tinggal berdua saja.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Tuan Xi. Sebenarnya Tuan Xi sendiri bingung mau berbicara apa pada Luhan. Namun Tuan Xi sadar jika hubungan mereka sangatlah buruk. Tuan Xi berniat untuk kembali memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Sama seperti dulu ketika istrinya masih hidup.

"Tumben sekali ayah bertanya. Sekolahku baik-baik saja." Jawab Luhan. Meskipun Luhan merasa aneh. Selama ini Tuan Xi tak pernah menanyakan tentang sekolahnya pada Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau ayah bicarakan?" Luhan yakin jika ayahnya ada maksud tertentu mengajak Luhan berbicara.

Tuan Xi berdehem. Ada tujuan yang lain dia mengajak Luhan bicara. Selain ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka, tapi juga ada sesuatu.

"Ayah ingin nanti hari rabu kau temani ayah datang ke pesta ulang tahun pernikahan teman ayah." jelas Tuan Xi.

Mata Luhan melebar. Ayahnya mengajaknya pergi ke pesta? Yang benar saja?

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Luhan.

"Lu, ayah mohon. Kau hanya perlu datang bersama ayah kesana."

"Dan aku tidak mau berada di ruangan dengan orang-orang tua yang hanya akan membicarakan tentang bisnis."

Entah mengapa Luhan mempunyai firasat buruk. Apa ayahnya berencana menjodohkannya dengan lelaki tua yang kaya raya? Atau menikahkannya dengan anak dari temannya yang dikira paling berpengaru? Heol, Luhan tidak akan pernah mau. Tidak! Hati Luhan hanya milik satu orang yaitu Sehun.

"Percuma jika ayah terus memaksa, aku tetap tidak mau. Aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur."

Luhanpun segera beranjak. Tak menghiraukan lagi panggilan sang ayah.

.

You Are My Hero

.

Sehun menatap sebuah kertas foto kecil yang awalnya terselip di dalam dompetnya. Sebuah potret 2 anak kecil yang saling berangkulan dan tertawa gembira di depan kamera. Si gadis kecil memakai baju putih dengan sebuah pita kecil di rambut hitamnya yang tergerai. Sedangnya yang satunya adalah seorang anak lelaki memakai sweater cokelat.

Foto ini diambil ketika mereka masih berusia 3 tahun dan 1 tahun. Itulah yang dikatakan Park Soojin, ibu Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun tidak mengingatnya namun ibunya bilang ini diambil ketika kakaknya ulang tahun yang ke 3. Ya dulu Sehun memang mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan. Seorang kakak yang sangat baik pada Sehun. Selalu menjaganya dan memanjakannya. Bahkan Sehun lebih dekat dengan sang kakak daripada sang ibu.

Sehun ingat dulu dia dan kakaknya sempat tersesat di taman bermain. Mereka terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya. Saat itu Sehun masih berusia 4 tahun. Dia tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Namun ketika Sehun ditemukan sedang duduk di sebuah kursi, dia hanya sendirian. Sang kakak menghilang tanpa jejak. Meskipun keluarga mereka sudah mencari kemanapun, sang kakak tidak dapat ditemukan. Seolah menghilang ditelan bumi.

Meskipun sudah 16 tahun berlalu, kakak Sehun belum juga ditemukan. Sehun masih tidak percaya jika sang kakak telah meninggal. Sehun percaya jika kakaknya masih hidup. Karena dulu kakaknya pernah berkata,

"Sehun-ah, kau tunggu disini! Aku akan membeli es cream. Jangan kemana-mana! Mengerti?"

Itu adalah janji kakaknya. Dan Sehun akan terus mencari dimanapun sang kakak berada. Tak peduli jika kedua orang tuanya telah mulai putus asa.

Hingga kemudian Baekhyun datang. Awalnya Sehun tidak merasakan apapun pada gadis mungil itu. Sehun hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai gadis biasa seperti Kyungsoo. Yang meskipun memiliki wajah manis nan polos namun ada sesosok monster mengerikan yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya.

Ya, ini memang salah Sehun juga. Sejak insiden di kantin waktu itu, Baekhyun masih menjaga jarak padanya. Bahkan tak jarang Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sehun jika Sehun mulai mendekatinya.

Namun kemarin ketika tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa, tiba-tiba jantung Sehun berdebar. Senyuman Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Ibunya. Baekhyun memiliki senyum yang sama persis seperti ibunya. Bibirnya terbuka membentuk persegi panjang sehingga giginya yang berjajar rapi terlihat jelas. Persisi sekali.

Sehun tahu jika banyak orang di dunia ini memiliki senyuman seperti itu. Namun entah kenapa Sehun sangat yakin jika Baekhyun adalah kakaknya. Kakaknya yang telah lama menghilang.

Mungkinkah? Tapi bukankah Baekhyun bilang ayahnya keturunan Amerika? Dan Baekhyun sudah tinggal di Amerika sejak kecil? Apalagi ibunya sudah meninggal sejak Baekhyun masih bayi. Lagipula jika Baekhyun benar kakak kandungnya, seharusnya dia ingat pada Sehun kan?

Sehun mulai meragu. Disatu sisi dia sangat yakin jika Baekhyun adalah kakaknya. Namun disisi lain dia juga meragukan hal itu. Karena itulah Sehun bertekad untuk mencari tahu masa lalu Baekhyun. Dengan koneksi yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya, Sehun akan mencari tahu latar belakang Baekhyun.

"Sohyun nunna, aku berjanji. Aku akan menemukanmu." Bisik Sehun seraya mengusap foto kakaknya.

"Jadi kau masih menyimpan foto itu?"

Hampir saja Sehun menjatuhkan fotonya karena terkejut. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Kai berdiri di belakangnya. Sehun mendelik kesal lalu segera memasukkan kembali foto itu di dalam dompetnya.

"Aku heran padamu. Kau masih saja menyimpan foto itu. Sebenarnya siapa sih gadis dalam foto itu? Cinta pertamamu?" tanya Kai dengan nada menyindir.

Pertama kali Kai melihat foto itu ketika mereka masih junior high school. Waktu itu Sehun sendirilah yang menunjukkan foto itu padanya. Sehun bilang gadis kecil dalam foto itu adalah orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya. Kai pikir itu adalah cinta pertama Sehun. Namun Sehun tak pernah menjelaskannya secara rinci.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Jawab Sehun acuh.

"Sudah jelas ada wanita nyata yang lebih cantik di hadapanmu. Namun kau masih saja sibuk dengan masa lalumu." Kata Kai.

Sehun hanya diam. Dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan? Sehun bukanlah anak yang bodoh. Dia sudah sadar sejak lama jika Luhan menyimpan rasa padanya. Bahkan Sehun sudah menyadarinya sebelum teman-temannya yang lain.

Luhan memang gadis yang baik dan cantik. Dia juga sangat perhatian pada Sehun. Bahkan Luhanlah yang akan terlebih dahulu menawarkan bantuan jika Sehun tengah kesusahan. Sehun menyukai gadis itu. Namun rasa sukanya belumlah terlalu besar hingga dia harus mengajak Luhan berkencan. Sehun belum siap itu hal itu. Entah mengapa.

"Kau tidak akan berbicara seperti itu jika tahu siapa gadis yang ada dalam foto itu." Elak Sehun.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku siapa dia! Kita sudah berteman sejak lama tapi kau masih saja menyimpan rahasia dariku." Kata Kai kesal. Tentu saja Kai merasa kesal. Mereka sudah berteman sejak lama. Namun ternyata Sehun belum mempercayainya 100%. Padahal Kai sendiri selalu menceritakan apapun pada Sehun.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah bercerita pada Kai karena ada alasannya. Yang semua orang tahu Oh Seunghoon dan Park Soojin hanya memiliki satu anak yaitu Oh Sehun. Tak ada yang tahu jika mereka memiliki anak yang lain. Sebenarnya itu juga yang membuat Sehun bingung. Kenapa keluarganya harus menyembunyikan Sohyun?

"Dia adalah Sohyun." Ucap Sehun lirih. Namun Sehun yakin Kai masih bisa mendengarnya. "Dan dia adalah kakakku."

Kai yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya langsung menatap Sehun. Kai menatap Sehun dengan wajah terkejut dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Informasi yang baru saja dia terima dari Sehun adalah berita yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Maksudmu kakak sepupu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Kandung."

"Jangan bercanda! Semua orangpun tahu jika orang tuamu hanya mempunyai satu anak. Dan itu kau." Kai pikir lelucon Sehun sangat tidak lucu.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Itulah kenyataannya. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai kakak perempuan tapi entah kenapa tak ada yang tahu hal itu."

"Lalu dimana kakakmu? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?" tanya Kai.

"Aku berharap jika saat ini aku tahu dimana keberadaannya."

Kening Kai berkerut dalam. Apa sih sebenarnya maksud Sehun?

"Kakakku menghilang ketika kami masih kecil. Dan sampai sekarang dia belum diketemukan."

Kai memijit pelipisnya yang entah mengapa jadi terasa sakit. Jadi sebenarnya Sehun memiliki kakak? Namanya adalah Sohyun. Dan dia hilang sejak kecil. Tapi kalau Sehun memang memiliki kakak, kenapa tak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini? Ayah Sehun adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang lahir dari keluarga terpandang. Setahu Kai semua orang tahu siapa saja yang ada dalam keluarga Oh. Tapi kenapa tak ada informasi mengenai kakak Sehun?

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh jika kau pikir aku bohong. Bahkan aku punya banyak foto sebagai bukti." Kata Sehun yang melihat pandangan tak percaya dari Kai.

"Lalu kenapa tak ada yang tahu mengenai kakakmu?" tanya Kai.

"Entahlah. Ibu ataupun ayah tak pernah bercerita apapun padaku."

"Kau tidak bertanya pada mereka kenapa?"

"Pernah. Tapi mereka bilang hal ini tidak perlu dibahas. Semakin sedikit yang tahu keberadaan Sohyun nunna justru semakin bagus. Bukankah itu sangat meyebalkan?"

Jujur Sehun merasa marah pada ayah dan ibunya. Mereka bahkan tidak terlihat begitu kawatir pada Sohyun. Seolah Sehun sendirilah yang merasa kehilangan atas menghilangnya Sohyun.

"Tapi Hun, kau kakakmu menghilang sekian lama mungkin saja dia sudah meninggal." Ujar Kai.

Kai hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Aku hanya berpikir realistis." Kata Kai membela diri.

Sehun menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Aku yakin jika dia masih hidup." Sehun lalu menatap Kai, hingga membuat Kai sedikit salah tingkah. "Dan kau harus membantuku mencari tahu."

Kai ingin protes namun melihat teman-temannya yang datang, Kaipun mengurungkan niatnya. Tanpa Sehun beritahupun Kai tahu kalau Sehun tidak ingin masalah ini diceritakan pada teman-teman yang lain. Kaipun memilih untuk tutup mulut.

.

You Are My Hero

.

Jongdae memang belum lama ini menjadi seorang polisi. Namun Jongdae selalu berusaha agar dirinya tidak mengecewakan sang ayah yang saat ini menjabat sebagai komisaris polisi. Jongdae akan melakukan apapun agar membuat orang tuanya bangga.

Karena itu ketika diberi tugas untuk menemani seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun dalam sebuah misi, Jongdae langsung menyetujuinya. Jongdae hanya diberitahu jika Baekhyun adalah seorang pasukan dari Amerika dan sedang bertugas di Korea. Jongdae akan membantu Baekhyun dalam misi ini. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Jongdae senang. Itu artinya Jongdae sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari atasannya.

Siang itu Jongdae sudah bersiap untuk menemui Baekhyun di kampusnya. Sesuai perjanjian, Jongdae tidak akan mengenakan seragam kepolisiannya melainkan memakai pakaian biasa. Mengingat saat ini Baekhyun sedang bertugas.

Jongdae mengenakan celana jeans panjang, kaos hitam, jaket kulit dan sebuah sepatu kets. Lelaki itu bahkan memilih untuk memakai motor kesayangannya. Jongdaepun juga sudah memberitahu Baekhyun jika dia sudah berada di parkiran.

"Hyung?"

Sebuah panggilan itu membuat Jongdae menoleh. Jongdae melihat seorang lelaki tinggi dengan ulit seputih susu yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hun-ah?" teriaknya riang.

Jongdae segera turun dari motor dan langsung memeluk Sehun. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan rontaan dari Sehun yang merasa risih.

"Yak! Hyung, lepaskan!" Sehun mendorong Jongdae sekuat tenaga agar melepaskan pelukannya. Dia juga melemparkan pandangan kesal yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Jongdae.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun. Setahu Sehun Jongdae sudah diangkat menjadi seorang polisi. Jadi untuk apa Jongdae datang ke kampusnya?

"Oh aku ada janji bertemu dengan temanku." Jawab Jongdae.

Kening Sehun berkerut dalam. "Teman?"

"Iya. Kau kuliah disini? Kok aku tidak tahu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Itu karena sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Wajar sama hyung tidak tahu. Bahkan tadi kukira hyung tidak mengenaliku." Jelas Sehun. Ya mereka sudah lama tak bertemu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya Sehun juga tak langsung mengenali Jongdae. Namun suara Jongdae yang begitu khas telah menyadarkannya.

"Kau ini. Tentu saja hyung langsung bisa mengenalimu."

Jongdae melirik jam tangannya.

"Tapi kenapa teman hyung lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggunya sejak 10 menit yang lalu." Gerutu Jongdae. Jongdae memang paling kesal pada orang yang tidak tepat waktu. Apalagi ini adalah hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana kalau hyung ikut denganku ke kantin saja? Kita tunggu teman hyung disana. Disini kan panas." Usul Sehun.

Jongdae terlihat berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya ide Sehun bagus juga. Lagipula dia juga mulai merasa haus.

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

"Aku akan mengenalkan hyung pada teman-temanku juga."

"Apa ada wanita cantik?" canda Jongdae.

Sehun berdecak. Ternyata Jongdae tidak berubah.

"Akan kukenalkan pada dosenku yang single nanti." Jawabnya kesal.

Jondae tertawa dibuatnya. Tentu saja Jongdae hanya bercanda. Dia kemari tidak untuk mencari gadis untuk diajak kencan. Lagipula untuk apa dia mencari jika dia sudah mempunyai tunangan yang cantik? Ah sepertinya Jongdae merasa rinduk pada Minseok.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di kantin. Sehun mengajak Jongdae untuk duduk di bangku yang masih kosong. Tak lupa sebelumnya dia membeli 2 buah minuman kaleng.

"Sebaiknya hyung kasih tahu teman hyung jika kita menunggu disini."

Jongdae mengangguk setuju. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Baekhyun jika dia menunggu di kantin.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa teman hyung itu? Lelaki atau wanita?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Wanita."

"Ah pacar hyung ya?" tebak Sehun.

Jongdae menggeleng keras.

"Bukan. Hanya teman. Hyung sudah punya tunangan, asal kau tahu saja."

Mata Sehun membola karena terkejut.

"Yak hyung, kau jahat sekali. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Gerutu Sehun. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Jongdae bertunangan tanpa memberitahunya.

"Aku baru bertunangan seminggu yang lalu. Dan aku juga sudah memberitahu paman Seunghoon. Apa paman tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Jongdae.

Sehun menggeleng. Namun kemudian dia ingat jika seminggu yang lalu ayahnya memang hendak mengajak Sehun pergi ke sebuah pesta. Tapi Sehun menolak ikut.

"Jadi siapa wanita yang tidak beruntung itu?" canda Sehun.

Jongdae berdecak. "Namanya Monseok. Dia teman masa kecilku dulu."

"Apa dia juga teman Sohyun nunna?"tanya Sehun. Jongdae dapat melihat raut wajah Sehun sedikit berubah ketika mengatakan nama Sohyun.

"Iya. Dan Sehun, apa kau belum merelakan kepergian Sohyun?" selidik Jongdae.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan pernah percaya Sohyun nunna pergi sebelum melihat mayatnya dengan mataku sendiri."

Jongdae menghela nafas. Sehun sama keras kepalanya dengan Sohyun. Ah, sekarang Jongdae jadi merindukan sahabat kecilnya itu. Andai saja Sohyun tidak mengalami hal buruk, mungkin kini dia sudah menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal seperti mimpinya.

"Hyung, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Bantuan apa?" Entah kenapa mendengar nada serius dari Sehun justru membuat Jongdae merasakan ada hal yang tak beres.

"Saat ini ada ada seseorang yang ingin aku ketahui asal usulnya. Entah kenapa aku sangat yakin jika orang itu adalah Sohyun nunna."

"Oh Sehun! Sohyun sudah pergi." Potong Jongdae.

"Tidak hyung." Sehun menggeleng keras. "Aku sangat yakin jika Sohyun nunna masih hidup. Aku juga sangat yakin jika orang ini adalah kakakku." Ujarnya bersikukuh.

Jongdae memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit. Bagaimana caranya untuk meyakinkan Sehun jika Sohyun memang telah meninggal? Semua ini hanya sia-sia saja. Dulu Jongdae juga telah mencari keberadaan Sohyun namun nyatanya dia tidak bisa ditemukan.

"Jika hyung melihat orang ini, aku yakin hyung akan berpikiran sama denganku." Kata Sehun.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Jongdae.

"Karena hatiku mengatakan demikian." Jawab Sehun dengan mantab.

Sehun memang sudah yakin 100% jika Baekhyun adalah kakaknya. Sehun yakin dengan koneksi yang dimiliki oleh Jongdae, mereka bisa mengakses informasi mengenai Baekhyun.

"Baigaimana jika ternyata kau salah? Jika ternyata orang itu bukanlah Sohyun?"

Sehun terdiam. Benar. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun bukanlah kakaknya? Apa dia sanggup menerima kenyataan itu? Haruskah Sehun menyerah saja? Dan mulai menerima kenyataan jika kakaknya telah meninggal?

"Kalau begitu kenyataannya, aku akan menyerah." Jawab Sehun.

Jongdae menatap Sehun dalam. Tentu saja Jongdae tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun. Sehunlah yang paling terluka ketika Sohyun menghilang. Sehun jugalah yang paling merasa kehilangan. Bukan bibi dan paman Oh. Jongdae tentu ingat bagaimana Sehun harus dirawat di rumah sakit seminggu penuh karena kekurangan cairan.

Kali ini tak ada salahnya Jongdae menuruti permintaan Sehun. Mungkin dengan begini Sehun akan menerima kenyataan jika Sohyun benar-benar sudah tidak ada.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu." Putus Jongdae.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia begitu bahagia Jongdae mau membantunya. Setidaknya sekarang usaha pencariannya tidaklah terlalu sulit.

"Maaf hyung, sepertinya aku harus segera ke kelas." Kata Sehun setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Oh baiklah. Tak apa."

"Aku akan menghubungi hyung lagi nanti." Sehun segera bergegas pergi menuju kelasnya.

Tepat setelah Sehun pergi, Baekhyun datang menghampiri Jongdae.

"Kim Jongdae?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Jongdae mendongak dan melihat seorang wanita yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Jongdae tersenyum. Akhirnya yang ida tunggu datang juga.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian segera duduk dan meminta maaf karena terlambat datang. Baekhyun menjelaskan jika tadi ada kelas tambahan yang harus dia ikuti. Jongdae hanya tersenyum memakhlumi.

Setelahnya mereka memilih untuk pergi ke sebuah kafe. Berbicara di tempat seperti ini sangatlah rawan, karena itu Baekhyun mengusulkan untuk pergi ke kafe yang tak jauh dari kampus.

.

You Are My Hero

.

Chanyeol mengentikan motornya di depan gedung apartemen Baekhyun. Bukan tanpa alasan dia datang kemari. Apalagi ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Chanyeol merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung perak. Sebuah kalung berbandul lempengan besi yang biasa disebut dog tag. Chanyeol menemukan benda ini ketika kelas kedua berakhir tadi siang. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir itu hanya sebuah mainan. Namun ketika melihat sebuah nama yang terukir disana, membuat Chanyeol memungutnya.

Byun Baekhyun. Begitulah nama yang terukir disana. Berikut tanggal lahir, golongan darah dan kebangsaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bukanlah anak yang bodoh. Chanyeol tentu saja tahu apa itu dog tag dan apa fungsinya. Chanyeol sering melihat benda seperti itu di film-film action. Dog tag adalah sebuah kalung milik prajurit dan digunakan sebagai tanda pengenal. Biasanya dog tag berisikan biodata sang prajurit. Sehingga bila terjadi sesuatu pada prajurit itu, akan dengan mudah mengenali identitasnya.

Lalu yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa Baekhyun memiliki benda seperti ini? Apa ini hanya aksesoris? Atau Baekhyun memang seorang prajurit? Karena itulah Chanyeol memutuskan datang kemari untuk memastikannya.

Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggu Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Baekhyun. Namun nomor Baekhyun tidak bisa dihubungi. Anehnya lagi lampu apartemen Baekhyun juga terlihat mati. Apa Baekhyun sedang pergi?

Hampir saja Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang saat melihat sebuah motor berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya. Meskipun saat itu lampu di jalan tak begitu terang, namun Chanyeol tahu pasti siapa orang yang turun dari motor itu. Dia adalah Baekhyun.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. Baekhyun pulang larut malam dan diantar oleh seorang lelaki? Siapa? Bukankah Baekhyun bilang dia tak punya sanak saudara di Korea? Dan Baekhyun juga bilang dia tak punya banyak kenalan disin. Lalu siapa orang itu?

Chanyeol terlalu larut dalam lamunannya tanpa sadar jika lelaki yang mengantar Baekhyun itu sudah pergi dan Baekhyun sendiri sudah berjalan menuju apartemennya. Chanyeolpun dengan gesit turun dari motornya.

"Byun Baekhyun?" teriak Cahnyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan terlihat heran ketika mendapati Chanyeol sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Chanyeol? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Lalu segera membuka tas selempangnya untuk melihat ponselnya. Namun Baekhyun hanya mendapati ponselnya yang dalam keadaan mati.

"Maaf. Sepertinya baterainya habis."

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Apa ada hal penting?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Dia merasa heran sekaligus terkejut melihat kedatangan Chanyeol malam-malam begini. Lalu sudah berapa lama lelaki itu menunggunya?

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tentang apa?"

"Bisakah kita bicara di tempat yang lebih nyaman?" Chanyeol merasa jika hal ini tidak terlalu nyaman jika dibicarakan di depan apartemen. Meskipun sudah tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, namun Chanyeol merasa jika mereka membutuhkan privasi.

"Ada sebuah taman di dekat sini. Kau mau bicara disana?" tawar Baekhyun.

Yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah sebuah taman yang biasa digunakan anak-anak penghuni apartemen ini untuk bermain. Meskipun jika siang dan sore hari ramai, namun jika sudah malam begini pasti sudah sepi.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya merekapun memutuskan untuk kesana. Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk disebuah bangku kayu yang ada dibawah pohon.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol jutru merogoh saku jaketnya. Dia mengeluarkan dog tag itu dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat melihat raut terkejut dari wajah Baekhyun. Meskipun cuma sebentar karena Baekhyun segera memasang wajah polosnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu. Tadi siang aku menemukan ini di dalam kelas. Dan anehnya di lempengan besi ini ada ukiran namamu." Chanyeol membalik dog tag itu dan menunjukkan ukiran nama Baekhyun disana. Mata bulatnya tetap tertuju pada Baekhyun yang terdiam kaku di tempat duduknya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri selain merasa terkejut juga merasa sedikit takut. Apa Chanyeol curiga padanya? Apa Chanyeol tahu penyamarannya? Ataukah justru Chanyeol sudah mengetahui jati dirinya?

"Aku hanya ingin tahu ini milikmu atau bukan. Kalau memang ini milikmu, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu."

Baekhyun menelan ludah kering. Astaga, kenapa dia bisa begitu ceroboh? Bagaimana dia bisa menjatuhkan barang seperti ini? Sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan posisinya? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol menceritakan hal ini pada teman-temannya?

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang terus terdiam sembari mengamati dog tag itu. Membuat Baekhyun berjingkat karena terkejut.

"Ah maaf." Ujar Baekhyun kikuk. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia tidak mungkin mengaku pada Chanyeol tentang jati dirinya. Dia tidak mungkin mengakui benda itu miliknya. Namun nyatanya benda itu sangatlah penting.

Baekhyun kembali terkejut ketika Chanyeol meletakkan dog tag itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Baekhyun menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol yang memandang lurus padanya.

"Ini benar milikmu kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau bisa memiliki barang seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa segelisah ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak ingin bernohong, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin jujur pada Chanyeol mengenai jati dirinya.

"Apa kau seorang penjahat? Teroris? Atau jangan-jangan kau mempunyai maksud buruk pada salah satu dari kami?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun membola.

"Aku tidak seburuk itu." Bantah Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa tujuanmu kemari?" paksa Chanyeol dengan nada datar. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa begitu kesal. Seolah-olah dia telah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh gadis di hadapannya ini.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri tengah merasa bingung. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Chanyeol sudah menangkap basah dirinya. Jika Baekhyun tidak jujur, Chanyeol pasti akan semakin curiga. Tapi dia tidak boleh membuka identitasnya. Bisa-bisa justru nyawa Chanyeollah taruhannya.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia bisa ceroboh seperti ini?

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tak mau menjawab. Anggap saja aku tak pernah menemukan barang itu dan bertanya apapun padamu!" Chanyoel berdiri. Lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk celananya dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Chanyeol, tunggu!" Baekhyun segera berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"Aku tak punya maksud buruk pada kalian. Justru aku ingin melindungi kalian." Kata Baekhyun. Dia merasa jika saat ini bukan hal yang tepat berkata jujur pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu datar. Chanyeol merasa begitu marah karena Baekhyun tetap tak mau jujur padanya.

"Melindungi kami dari apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu mendekati kami. Tapi jika kau memang mempunyai niat buruk, aku sendiri yang akan menghabisimu. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengawasimu!" ancam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin membantah namun perkataannya hanya tertelan dalam mulutnya. Bahu Baekhyun terkulai lemas saat Chanyeol benar-benar pergi. Baekhyun menutup matanya. Merasa frustasi karena hal ini.

Mungkin dia harus meminta pendapat Suho. Haruskah dia memberi tahu Chanyeol atau tetap diam saja?

.

You Are My Hero

.

* * *

Alhamdulillah akhirnya chapter 4nya bisa dipublis meskipun jaringan internetnya agak lemot #hueee #nangis dipojokan

apakah kalian udah pada nonot MV Debutnya EXO-CBX? udah kan? Ya Allah mami keren banget disana .. jangen pengen karungin bawa pulang ahahaha #ketawanista

pokonya jangan lupa terus vote EXO di MAMA ya guys biar bisa borong pialanya

dan juga jangan lupa sempetin kasih komentar buat fanfic ini,, oke?


End file.
